Making the wrongs right
by klcm
Summary: Derek has a new girlfriend...who has a thing against Penelope. He pushes her away unknowingly with the hateful help of his new fling. What happens when his given the home truths? Can he make the wrongs right and restore his friendship and love? M/G! H/P!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Ready girlies?' Penelope chirped as she walked towards Emily's desk. She slid on it and watched JJ haul a bag out of the office and began to laugh as did Emily. 'JJ, kitten, it's only 4 days.'

'I know, but I'm a woman.'

'Fair do's!'

Reid looked up and smiled. 'It looks like you've packed for longer JJ.'

'You wait to see my bag.' Emily said.

'Look girls we can compare bag sizes in the car, promise.'

'You sure you're okay to drive the SUV Pen?'

'Perfectly Em. Plus this way we can alternate drivers.'

'Where are you going?' Morgan said intrigued, he didn't know they had all asked for time off together.

'Philadelphia.'

'Why there?'

'House hunting...' Penelope said quietly as she slipped off the desk and straightened her skirt. 'Come on then let's get this show on the road.' She said as she made her way out of the bull pen with Emily and JJ.

'Ladies of the B.A.U. stop and approach.' Hotch said from the landing. They turned and grinned at the stern voice. 'What no goodbyes?' Hotch said with a smile.

The ladies all walked over and gave him a kiss and a hug, Penelope planting a kiss on Reid before leaving.

'Hotch why are they house hunting in Philadelphia?' Morgan asked when they were in the elevator.

'Penelope's leaving us.' He said walking back into his office sadly.

Morgan looked at Reid. 'What? Why didn't she tell me?'

'Well maybe it's because you've done nothing but alienate her for the last 4 months Morgan.'

'Alienate her?'

'Clara... your girlfriend. Penelope understood at the beginning like we all did but you completely shut her down Morgan.' Reid stood and headed for the kitchen.

Morgan stood and walked to Hotch's office. He knocked and entered. 'Hotch, is Penelope really leaving because of me?' Hotch looked at him and nodded. 'But...'

'Morgan, Clara doesn't like Penelope. Clara has taken away the one thing that means everything to Penelope, her best friend.'

Morgan sat and thought about it. 'Morgan, when was the last time you went round to Penelope's with a pizza and watched old movies? When was the last time you called her to see how she felt after a case? When was the last time you called her baby girl?'

The last one hit him the hardest; he hadn't done any of them in nearly 4 months. 'Oh shit, what have I done?'

'Derek we all wanted to intervene but Penelope said no, that you deserved to make a go at this with Clara. So we all listened and took a step back. Clara didn't like Penelope from day one and only you didn't realise that.'

In the four months that Derek had been with his interim girlfriend he had pushed Penelope aside. At first Penelope understood, Derek deserved to make a go of things and Penelope would encourage that but the last straw was when Clara confronted Penelope on a night out. She had threatened that if Penelope didn't stop her banter, her nicknames, her friendship with Derek she would make her life a living hell that she would make sure no one in the B.A.U would want her in their 'family' once she was done.

'How did you know?'

'Oh apart from the rude comments she said when she thought none of us heard, the glares she shot Penelope when we are out, Emily heard Clara confronting Penelope about 2 weeks into your relationship.'

'Confronting?'

'She said a lot of out of line stuff Morgan... but what you seemed to forget was that you promised one another forever, that you would be there whatever. She stuck by you, changed nothing while with Lynch...'

'But I didn't do it with Clara.' He put his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands as reality hit him full throttle.

'You want to know how she's been?' Morgan nodded. 'Truthfully?'

'Yes, I know it won't make up for it but I need to make this right.'

'Derek she's lost something about her. So I'm not going to paint you a picture where I tell you she's okay because honestly she isn't. Did you even know she broke up with Kevin?'

'No.'

'So you don't know why then?' Morgan shook his head. 'He hurt her Derek, like physically hurt her. Not bad but bad enough for her to just end it there and then. Plus she told me her heart wasn't in it, her heart was elsewhere.'

'I've let her down.'

'Morgan there's nothing more you can do, or any of us. In all honesty she's making the right decision for herself.' Hotch looked at his watch and saw that him and Morgan had been talking about Penelope and Clara for nearly 2 hours. He went to stand when his phone rang.

'JJ, is everything okay... whoa JJ slow down and start again...you need to calm down... how bad are they?' Alarm raising in his voice at the panic in JJ's. Morgan knew something was wrong from the way Hotch became, how his body language changed. 'JJ where about's are you guys?' He paused. 'Okay we are coming, stay calm for Emily and Penelope okay?' He put his phone down. 'You may need to be there for Penelope now.'

'Why what's happened?'

'They've just been involved in a car crash.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N:**___So what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Well from the reviews I take it you like chapter 1? I wasn't sure if was good but obviously I was blind! Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 2...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over an hour later all the men of the team were in an SUV heading up the highway to where JJ had told them to go. Hotch had watched Morgan tear through so many emotions, ones of love, of hurt, of emptiness, of hatred, of regret, of self pity, of self deception, of sadness and of confusion. It was then that Hotch knew that Derek Morgan had just reassessed his life with Clara, repeating the months and finally seeing all the nitpicky things he had become blind to.

When they got to site of the crash they saw why JJ was so panicked. An oil tanker was tipped on its side, along with another lorry, several cars that were battered but fine lined parts of the road, a car flipped on its side next to one of the two lorries and then the SUV. There was mass panic as emergency services ran around. The men got their badges out and explained they knew the women in the SUV and that they were part of his team, they reluctantly let them through but thought it would be wise to help calm them.

As they got closer they saw JJ leaning in the window holding her arm in obvious pain.

'JJ!' Hotch yelled.

She turned and cried. 'Their trapped, why is no one helping them!'

'JJ go to Reid you need to calm down, it's not going to help.' Hotch said moving some hair to take a better look of her head wound. 'There are people coming to help them but let us worry about them, you worry about you.'

'Emily won't wake up though!' She yelled in hysteria. 'And Pen she's having trouble breathing.'

'JJ we are going to help them okay but panicking like this is not going to help anyone, least of all them or you.' He looked back at the guys who feared the worst and headed for the driver's side of the SUV, knowing Penelope was driving for the first part before alternating he decided it was best for her to have him and not Morgan just in case. She didn't need to stress and worry about how Clara would react to hearing that Derek Morgan had been holding her hand and being attentive. Morgan, however, did take the side where Emily was and started to check her over.

Penelope looked at the window when she felt a hand take hers and smiled tiredly. 'Hey boss man.' She said breathlessly.

'Hey, you better not be closing those eyes.'

'I'm trying...' She breathed in a shaky breathe. '...not to... but it's...hard.'

'Well you better not, or we need to be having chats about disciplining you.' She let out a short laugh but was cut off by pain. 'Penelope where does it hurt?' Hotch knew that from her breathing, her chest was damaged but he needed to make a note just in case the threat of unconsciousness became too powerful for her body and she succumbed to it. He kept looking at Derek and saw things shifting furthermore every time his attention diverted from an unconscious Emily to a barely conscious Penelope, his mind's eye doing over time at the thought of losing her. His mind replaying the day just gone, his mind deciding he was going to make things right even if it took a lifetime.

'My chest...' She raised a hand to show them.

'What about your head?' Penelope nodded. All three women had head injuries, whether serious or not was unknown but either way it was a head wound that could cause problems. 'Anything else?'

'My back.'

'Did she just say back?' Morgan said worried, he saw Penelope smile with the worry thick in his voice and it hit him harder than before just how bad things had gotten between them.

'Penelope we are going to get you out, okay?' She nodded slowly as her eyes began to drop. 'Penelope I need you to look at me, come on Garcia, helps here.' Hotch literally pleaded. One member of his team hurt was bad enough, them unconscious was worse but for 3 of his team to be hurt with two unconscious was too scary even for the likes of Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner. He felt her pulse and found a disconnected weak threaded pulse.

'Hotch?'

'She's still alive but they need help, what's Emily looking like?'

'Well she's trapped, her chest is red, possibly from the seat belt, her breathing is clean but she has a slow weak pulse.'

The men were pulled away from the car by EMT's and emergency services, as the SUV was cut apart for the aid of Penelope and Emily's health. They stood with Reid and Rossi who were still trying to calm JJ down.

'JJ can you tell us what happened?'

'We were... were just driving along. We were asking Penelope about her new job and things and then that truck just came out of nowhere literally, none of us had seen it, nor had the cars in front. It hit the SUV side on and we flipped...' She started to cry out of shock, fear and pain. 'They are going to be okay aren't they?'

'JJ this is Penelope and Emily what do you think?' She nodded. 'Come on you need help, Reid and Rossi take her to one of the ambulances.'

'No I'm fine I want to stay here.' Hotch nodded, knowing a stubborn JJ was not to be messed with. When Hotch saw JJ sway slightly he didn't care about the wrath he would receive.

'JJ you need to be seen to, I won't take no, Reid and Rossi will carry you if it comes to it, but you are unstable, not to mention hurt so go.' She nodded and allowed the two men, old and young, to help her.

This left Morgan and Hotch to stand watching as the chaos continued. 'What are you going to do Morgan?'

'I'm going to fix things with my baby girl.'

'How?'

'I don't quite know, I know I've hurt her. I saw her smile at my voice, at the worry. I didn't realise things had got this bad.'

'Derek she'll take you back, she loves you.'

'Her heart is elsewhere?' Hotch nodded. 'Her heart is with me?'

'And has been before even she knew.' He looked at Morgan and saw what he was about to say. 'Morgan she's going to be fine, they all are.'

'I just feel... helpless. I want to be there holding her hand.' He looked at Hotch. 'Like you want to with Emily?' Hotch nodded, their love was not a secret nor had been for 3 months but Hotch still saw it fit to be the one who Penelope saw, the reaction could have been hurtful had Morgan been the one for Penelope. Hotch had seen the smile that graced Penelope's face before she closed her eyes and knew that although Morgan had hurt her, she was willing to get the best thing she had in her life back. He, also, knew that when she was more sound of mind and not so disorientated she would fear the fury of Clara Thompson.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos continued in a blur for at least another 20 minutes before emergency services dispersed leaving just 2 EMT'S around the car. Knowing it was only temporary, Hotch and Morgan took the opportunity to step forward to see if either Penelope or Emily had regained consciousness. To their relief Penelope had and Emily looked like she was in midst sways of both entities.

'Sirs we need to ask you to leave.'

'We know both of these women.' The EMT looked up surprised. 'I'm their boss and this is their colleague.' Hotch said motioning to Morgan. 'Are they okay?'

'We are just stabilising them before we can move them, we will know more when we get them to the hospital.'

'But are they okay?' Hotch said seeing as the EMT had managed to tip toe around answering.

'They're both critical for the mean time.' She looked down at Penelope. 'Can one of you come here and keep Ms Garcia calm while I run and get something?'

Hotch stepped forward and walked to the driver's side, he was shocked to see how pale, and strangely ill, she looked when he reached her side. Her eyes blinked but stayed closed for long periods. His attention moved to Morgan who was watching vigilantly and he could tell that from the facial expression he was obviously displaying Morgan had just read that things didn't look good. He took Penelope's hand.

'Good to see you opened your eyes again.' Penelope smiled slightly as her response. Hotch, a man never lost for words, found himself completely lost.

'It's not... like you boss... man.' She said with each struggle for breath.

'What's not?'

'To... be lost for words.'

'Penelope Garcia you render me speechless that's all.'

'It's never... happened... before.'

'First time for everything.' She smiled again.

'Go to... Emily.' Was all Penelope said after she smiled.

'What about you?'

'I'll deal... with Clara fury later.' Hotch laughed, knowing she was referring to letting Morgan take his place. 'If I... can.'

'I'll deal with it don't worry.' Hotch stood and looked at Morgan. 'Hey Derek come here.' He bent down and kissed Penelope's head. 'You Penelope Garcia are going to be fine.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.' He stepped back when Morgan hesitantly appeared at his side. 'Now's your chance.' He said as he walked around to see Emily.

Morgan, fear stricken and all, bent down to come into view of Penelope. He didn't know what to say... what were you suppose to say when the one woman you love whole heartedly is sitting trapped in a car? Yes that was right Derek Morgan was **in** love with Penelope Garcia but he had long resigned himself to her never being his so he moved on and found Clara. He must admit his relationship lacked but Clara always seemed to be one step ahead. Kind of like Penelope who would always be 3 steps ahead. Standing there he found himself comparing Clara to Penelope again.

He drew in a breath. 'Hey baby girl.' He smiled when he saw the smile grow on Penelope's.

'Long...time.'

'I'm sorry P.'

'Don't be... you're happy.'

'I think I'm with the wrong person.'

'Well handsome, only... one person can change that, and that's you.' She gave his hand a slight squeeze.

'Sirs we have to ask you both to leave so we can get both Ms Prentiss and Garcia out.' Both men nodded, Derek put a kiss on Penelope's temple and then stepped back and waited for Hotch. The two men watched as more EMT's gathered to help get the pair out. They listened to the flow of conversation, the medical jargon, the comforting talks, whilst all the time wanting to go in a swoop them out and take them home where they should be.

Rossi approached the pair after leaving Reid and JJ. 'How are things?' Hotch turned and Rossi knew from the grim look that things were dire all the time they were still out here and not at the hospital. Rossi decided to not continue the conversation. 'JJ's just going to the hospital with Reid.'

'Is she okay?'

'They think she's got a concussion and a dislocated shoulder.'

'Is that all?'

'Well they are worried about the head injury because she keeps stumbling and looking like she's about to pass out but they are convinced it's a mild concussion, other things are just cuts from the glass.' Hotch nodded.

They let out a pent up breath as Penelope was placed in a stretcher that signalled one step closer. They knew they wouldn't be allowed to follow the ambulance, so Hotch asked to make sure, when they declined he asked what hospital. Once they were told, they took once last look to see Emily being pulled from the wreckage and headed for the SUV to get to the hospital. They needed to help keep JJ calm and standing on the side of the crash site was not going to do anyone any good but fuel their worries with make believe stories.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I realise its short but it's all my mind will let me put through sheer exhaustion! I'll attempt the next chapter... before tomorrow but if not one will be up tomorrow afternoon (English time that is) as a break from the hard times and stress of exams!!!**

**For now I hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Each of the three remaining men of the team drove to hospital in relative silence, nothing was said between them. All lost in their own thought about what they would be told once they arrived at the hospital. Each calculating the extent of the injuries sustained. Hotch had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Penelope and Derek and from what he had heard Morgan had made his mind up about what to do.

_Well handsome, only... one person can change that, and that's you. _Morgan kept hearing on a repetitive loop, her voice so whispered, so pained, so fragile, so right. Morgan was plucked from his own thoughts as the SUV pulled to halt, when he looked out of the window he realised that Rossi had just parked right near the entrance to the hospital. He climbed out seemingly emotionless, and he was, his whole body paralyzed with fear and determination. He knew as he entered that hospital entrance what he needed to do but he was going to be sneaky with exacting part of it.

They walked in to find Reid pacing the waiting room, his arms folded, his eyes glazed with thought.

'Reid?'

His head shot up at the voice as though it was heavenly. 'Reid, where's JJ?'

'They've taken her for tests. They've already decided to admit her for overnight observations but they need to check her arm before they can progress.'

'Into what?'

'If it's dislocated they need to pop the socket back together.'

'Is that all they said?' He nodded.

'Penelope and Emily have come through.'

'Oh?'

'It doesn't look good. JJ saw them before she was taken and she immediately began to panic.'

'In what way did they not look good?'

'Emily seemed unconscious with a mask over her face and Pen well...Pen.' Reid said as he stumbled across his words.

'It's okay Reid; I'll go and ask at desk. Morgan come with me.' Hotch and Morgan made the relatively short distance from Reid to the front desk in absolute silence.

'How can I help you?' Asked the nurse cheerfully.

'Can you give us any information on Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau please?'

'Are you family?'

'Near enough, I am first on the contact list for Emily Prentiss, this man is top on Penelope Garcia's and the man over there should be first on Jennifer Jareau. We have ID if that helps?'

'Yes please.'

Hotch and Morgan pulled their badges out and showed it to the nurse, her eyes widened as she read F.B.I. she nodded as she saw that both men were on the lists as the older man had said so.

'Let me go and check on Ms Garcia and Ms Prentiss. Ms Jareau is currently in x-ray and should be back down in about 20 minutes.' The nurse stood and slipped out from the desk and down the corridor. The men watched the nurse disappear into one of the rooms and then reappear carrying on down the corridor and going into another room. She quickly hurried back with urgency. 'Ms Prentiss is about to go for an MRI to see if the head wound is causing a problem. It would, also appear she has a fractured collar bone and some damage to her leg. While Ms Garcia, is soon to go to surgery, as they have ruled out 4 broken ribs evident from when the truck hit the car on impact. This punctured her lungs causing her rapidly developing breathing difficulties, if they do not repair the damage her lung will completely collapse.'

'What about her back?'

'They are just about to get an x-ray to check that. They've ruled out a mild concussion with the head injury though.' She looked at both men. 'I'm sorry I couldn't give you any better news.'

The men thanked the nurse and turned back to Rossi and Reid. 'JJ should be back down in a minute.'

'What did they say?'

'Emily, they don't know about her head injury, she has a fractured collar bone and damage to her leg.'

'Is that it?'

'For now at least.'

'And Penelope?'

'She's got a mild concussion, 4 broken ribs that they know of which have punctured her lungs; they need to operate on that. At the moment they're just going to get an x-ray of her back.'

The men resumed silence whilst waiting for any type of update, 20 minutes passed and JJ hadn't returned, they watched patients come and patients go, worrying ever more. An older nurse approached them.

'Jennifer Jareau?'

'That's us.'

'Ms Jareau is in the third room on the left, you are welcome to go into her for a couple of minutes.' They all nodded and walked hastily to the room. When they entered they saw JJ sitting up on the bed looking like she was ready to bolt.

'Oh my god! What's happening?' She said as soon as she saw Hotch enter. 'Where are they? Are they okay?'

'JJ... calm down... we don't know a lot but they are in the right hands.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means that they are getting help for their injuries.'

'Tell me! What's wrong with them?' She said as tears welled in her eyes.

'Penelope has some broken ribs, a little concussion.' Hotch said lessening the injuries that Penelope actually had. 'And Emily, she's hurt her leg and collar bone.'

'Is that it? Don't lie to me.'

'That's it.' She looked past Hotch and at the other men who nodded. 'Now what's happening with you?'

'They need to sort my arm out.'

'And your head?'

'Just a normal cut... why did they get hurt more than me?'

'JJ you were in the back, that's why. You need to stay calm okay?' She nodded. They all turned as the doctor walked in.

'Right Ms Jareau, I just need to ask these men to leave and then we can sort your arm out.'

'No can they stay?'

'It's not advisable.'

'Please, I want them here.'

Hotch spoke up once JJ had said want. 'It might help her to stay calm.'

'Okay, but only one of you near Ms Jareau.' He said, Hotch stepped back leaving Reid to step up and comfort JJ. 'Okay I'm going to circulate your arm until we can get the ball and socket joint back together.' JJ nodded. 'Right well I'm going to get an IV started and morphine and then we'll get started.' The doctor left the room.

'You okay JJ?'

'No...'

'It'll be fine.' She nodded and looked at her hands.

10 minutes later Hotch, Morgan and Rossi stood and watched as JJ attempted to relax while Reid tried his best to help her. Hotch had stopped him rattling off statistics about dislocated shoulders, much to the relief of JJ. They all held their breaths as JJ literally screamed with pain, and they all jumped, losing their masculinity at hearing the click that told them JJ's arm was well and truly back in place.

'Okay Ms Jareau, your arm has full mobility but I'd like to keep it in a sling.' He finished adjusting the sling. 'I'm going to go and sort a room out for you, we'd like to keep you in for overnight observations to just double check every things okay.' He left the room and JJ gave Hotch a point blank look.

'I'll go and see what I can find.' Hotch left the room with Morgan tail gating him. 'Morgan have you thought it through?'

'I have.'

'And?'

'Something Pen said helped me and I'm going to see how Clara is with everything, I need to see it firsthand with her not knowing.'

'Fair enough... what did she say?'

'That it's up to me to change things.'

'Spoken truthfully.' They reached the desk to see a new nurse; they repeated the dilemma of proving that they knew both Emily and Penelope. Again they were left standing as the nurse rushed off. A little longer for waiting this time made tensions grow, the nurse returned.

'Ms Prentiss is about to go to theatre to sort some damages to her leg and Ms Garcia is already in theatre.'

'Is there any news on Ms Garcia?'

'She's critical for the mean time, that's all I know. The doctor said about another 2 hours maximum, until then you are welcome to wait in the surgery waiting area.' Both men nodded and headed back to JJ.

'We are going to go up and wait Rossi come to us when JJ is in a room.' Hotch said as soon as they entered the small room.

'Is there any news?'

'Penelope's in surgery, Emily heading there now.' Before she could respond Hotch continued. 'They are both fighters JJ, I know it doesn't help much but its the truth, we need to believe in them and their ability to fight.' JJ nodded, tearful again. 'We will tell you as and when we know things okay?' She nodded and Hotch left the room again with Morgan following like his shadow. As they got to the waiting area they found it empty and too quiet. Hotch sat and motioned for Morgan to follow who had continued to stand. 'Tell me what you're going to do then.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I didn't expect to get the chapter completed this quickly but I found a new lease of life! Hope you enjoyed! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------

'Penelope Garcia?'

Both men jumped at the name and then realisation hit them that they needed to brace themselves for the news. They had retreated to their own curious minds when 2 hours had come and passed.

'That's us.'

'Can we speak privately please?' Both men nodded and followed, Morgan hesitantly. When they were in a room, the doctor closed the door and breathed in deeply. 'Ms Garcia, has pulled through the surgery, however, the next 24 hours are of course critical for her. After an x-ray we found 3 broken ribs on her left side and 1 on her right, we repaired the damage to her lungs, to give her the extra strength she isn't breathing on her own, she has the aid of a machine. Her body will need time to come around to the trauma.' He paused and saw both men nod.

'What about her back?'

'We had to reposition 5 discs due to the force of the impact, there is swelling and due to this we will not know the extent of the injury.'

'What are you saying? That she could be paralysed?'

'At the moment we are unsure so we need to keep the possibility of such things in mind.'

Hotch and Morgan looked at one another both had eyes full of worry and fear for their friends health. 'Is there anything else?'

'Apart from her back, ribs and lungs she is a mass of cuts and bruises simply from impact and the events of the car flipping. There is going to be an enormous of aftercare needed when she eventually gets out.'

'We can arrange something.'

'If not we have a rehabilitation facility.'

'No rehab, we will find something.' Hotch said angered but adamant.

'I understand.'

Hotch nodded, no way were any of them going to a facility to recover, they were a family and they would pull through together. 'Can we see her?'

'Of course, I can arrange for the doctor of Ms Prentiss to come to the room if you would like?'

'Yes Please.'

'Okay, this way. She is being kept in the ICU until such time as she wakes up and breathes on her own.' They walked in complete silence, each of the two men gathering images of what Penelope was going to look like when they reached the room. One common denominator being that she was not going to be looking out for them; she would not be breathing herself. The doctor lead them down more corridors and after walking past a nurses station he stop and smiled sadly letting the men know it was the room.

Hotch entered first still feeling the hesitancy radiating from Morgan. Hotch being the boss saw everything even when the team thought he didn't, he knew the love between Derek and Penelope, he knew that both considered the other beyond reach, that they deserved someone else. Little did they know that they were the other's someone else.

'Why did it have to get this bad?' Morgan whispered as he took in the fragile state of Penelope as she lay motionless on the bed. She seemed so small and vulnerable, the independency she relied on so much ripped away from her.

'Morgan loves difficult.'

'Why didn't I just tell her...' Morgan scolded himself.

'Tell her what?'

'That I love her... the first realisation was when she was shot, that should've told me to grasp the moment.'

'She was scared to.' Hotch replied simply, he voice void of all emotions.

'What?' Morgan said dumbfounded.

'She told me about 2 months ago, she's been terrified to tell you just in case you laughed in her face and ended your friendship completely, well what you had left of one anyway.'

'She told you that?'

'We've become closer since... well since Clara. She lost the person to turn to in her times of struggle.'

Still standing and staring Morgan asked the one question he had tried so hard to reframe from. 'What did Clara say to her?'

'You sure you want to know?' Morgan nodded as he finally took a seat by the bedside, he gathered Penelope's hand in his and the consciousness of missing her touch knocked the wind out of him yet again. 'She told Penelope to end the banter, the nicknames, your friendship or she would turn everyone against her.'

'Everyone?'

'The team, she said that no one would want her in their family after she was done with them.' Hotch took note of the tears gathering in Morgan's eyes. 'Penelope wanted you to be happy Derek, you need to know that. I tried numerous times to get her to talk to you or let at least one of us but she refused, her argument always being that you deserved someone that loved you. I asked her how she felt about losing you...'

'And her response?'

'She cried, that broke my heart to see those tears. She was heartbroken but she would encourage you to find someone, she loves you that much. Last month she finally decided enough was enough, she couldn't take the snide remarks, the sideway glares, the smiles of triumph that showed that Clara had won so she handed her resignation in and took up a temporary position in Philadelphia.'

'Temporary?'

'I told her it wasn't good to leave everyone that wanted her here. She wouldn't take it; Clara had destroyed her confidence in everything she held so close.' Hotch now noticed the anger rising in Morgan.

'How could I have been so blind?'

'Morgan you trusted her, she played the nice girlfriend for you but we all noticed the first time we met her the jealousy she expelled from her facial expression and body language at the attention you and Garcia play towards each other.'

'I need to make this right.'

'I'll call you when there's change with either of them.'

'Thanks.' Hotch smiled and Morgan literally ran from the room. He walked out of the hospital and leant against a wall, feeling sick at his ignorance and stupidity, the signs were all there yet he blanked them and now he had contributed to Penelope being in a difficult predicament. He grabbed his phone and dialled the number; another hit of reality, Clara's number was not in his speed dial.

'Hey honey.' Came the voice happily when it answered, he listened and heard it differently now. 'Derek baby you there?'

'Yeah sorry.'

'Everything okay baby, you sound a little off.'

'I won't be round tonight like arranged.'

'Oh.' Came the disappointment through the phone. 'Why's that then?' Slight be of anger in her voice now.

'The girl's were involved in a car accident about 5 hours ago.'

'Oh my god. Are Emily and JJ okay?'

He waited for the third name to be added. No mention of Penelope. 'Penelope as well.' He heard her breathing change, why hadn't he noticed these signs before? He kicked himself again. 'I'm going to stay with her.'

'Derek I'm sure she's fine.'

'No... no she's not.'

'Baby she might not want everyone around her.'

'She doesn't get much of a choice.'

'Why not?'

'Because she's not a wake, she's critical and she needs us all.'

'Derek she had the other 3 and Emily and JJ.'

'Emily's critical as well and JJ's not going near that room.'

'Derek just leave it and come home.'

'No, she's my best friend.'

'Best friend? So much of a best friend she's ignored you since I've been on the scene? So much of a best friend she didn't welcome me into the group?'

'We are not doing this now.'

'Fine.' The line went dead.

Morgan ran a hand over his head, not surprised at all by the call, most were like it at times. He headed back in, he was not going to leave now, he needed to fuel the fire that was Clara Thompson and see what fall out she would cause at the whole tight spot the team, all 7 of them, were involved in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Mind.

---------------------------------------------------

'Any change?' Morgan asked as he entered the room again, he was still seething from his conversation with Clara no more than 10 minutes ago.

'Her heart monitor keeps going weird so they are checking it more frequently.'

'Weird?'

'Keeps racing and then slowing down. They think it's just her lungs recuperating from everything. Like an initial reaction. It's possibly a sign that she might wake up soon apparently.' Morgan nodded and smiled that Penelope may wake up quicker than thought but his face couldn't hide the pain and feeling of being utterly distraught. 'What's happened?'

'She told me to leave Pen and go to her, that Pen doesn't need me.' He hung his head. 'I've been so wrong.'

'Morgan you are allowed to make errors.'

'Not when the consequence is this!' Morgan said angrily as he looked at Penelope and recovered every memory of the last 4 months.

'This consequence is temporary.'

'What if its not? What if she does wake up and she's paralyzed? Penelope's going to be devastated.'

'Don't you dare start playing the blame game Morgan. This is just a kink in life and if Penelope can't walk we will stick by her regardless of what she says. As soon as she tells us she wants to be alone that's when we step up and refuse to leave. You see she'll wake up and prove us all wrong.' Morgan just nodded and remained silent, then a knock came from the door.

'I was told to come here with news about Emily Prentiss?' 'Yes, is everything okay?' Hotch said as he shot from his chair.

'She's fine; she's in the next room. We repaired all the damage to her leg, so that should be a complete recovery in about 2 months times, her head injury is a mild concussion and her collar bone has been fixed to the best of medical abilities.'

'Can I see her?

'Of course, she's asleep and her vitals are all good so we should be able to move her out of ICU soon. The concussion caused her to lose consciousness as often as she did so that's nothing to worry about.'

'Okay... Morgan stay here.'

'I wasn't going to leave anyway.' Hotch nodded and left following the doctor into the room next door.

Walking in he saw her asleep, the doctor left him and he approached the bed, sitting down he gathered her hand in his. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

'Hey.' He said smiling back her, already losing some tension he was feeling.

'Where's Pen and JJ?' She asked with a raspy voice before he could ask her how she was.

'Pen's next door and JJ's in her own room near.'

'Are they okay?' She said tiredly, the drug assortment given to her was making her fall to sleep. She was awake enough to take note of the pause. 'Aaron?'

'I'll tell you later, just sleep.'

'Tell me now... please.'

'JJ's fine, she had a dislocated shoulder that's all, some bruises I guess. Me and Morgan left to find out more about you and Penelope, at JJ's insistence.'

'And Pen?'

'She's critical Em.' He saw the tears begin to build in Emily's tired eyes. 'She's not breathing on her own at the moment.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'She broke some ribs that punctured her lungs.'

'Is that all?' She could tell from Hotch's face that something was more wrong. 'What is it?'

'They had to reposition part of her back due to impact.' He wiped a tear away. 'They don't know the extent of the injury yet.' He put both hands around her hand and kissed it. 'Em, she's going to be okay.' Emily nodded, the worry written over her face. 'Go to sleep, I'll go and tell Morgan how you are.' She nodded again and released her determination to stay awake.

He stood when Emily was due to be moved and took the opportunity to update Morgan on things.

'Morgan you okay?' He said as he took in the glazed look on his colleagues eyes, evident tears had fallen from the man that hardly cried.

'Yeah, sorry.'

'Don't apologise Morgan. Little too much?'

'Too much yeah. Is Emily okay?'

'She was doing what her and Pen do so well. She's just going up to a private room, so I'll find out where it is and tell you.'

'Don't worry man, stay with Emily. I'll get someone to get you if there's any change.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah. We all have our own little lady to look after, so go to yours.' He said with a genuine smile. 'Rossi can move between each of them.'

'Okay, you need me call me but it's pretty late now so get some sleep yeah?'

'Got it.' When Hotch was gone, Morgan put all his attention back to Penelope, he watched her chest rise and fall continually and then found himself staring at the tube that was making it do that action. It broke his heart to watch but he couldn't for the life of him stop staring. He massaged her hand and spoke to her, whether she heard him or not was unknown but he needed to let her know he was there with her, wanting nothing more than for her to open her eyes. No longer than 2 hours of staring and talking nonsense did he find himself falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

'Right I've just seen Hotch.' Rossi said as he re-entered the room after going to find the other men of the team

'Where?'

'Just down the corridor, Emily and Penelope both pulled through the surgeries.'

'Who's worse?'

He hesitated. 'Penelope.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'I haven't seen her but she's not awake, her lungs need to recuperate so she's got a machine helping her breathe.' He saw the worry as it pasted their faces, now he knew what Hotch had seen on his face minutes before. 'It's not permanent, it's just to help her, she should wake up soon.'

'Anything else?'

'She's got a severe back injury.'

'How bad?'

'That don't know yet.' JJ began to cry at the thoughts in her head. 'Hey JJ honey, Pen's a fighter, she's proven that before and now she has Morgan to come back to.'

'Really?'

'His eyes have been opened to Clara's true colours.'

'Thank God, I don't know how much more I can take of her.' JJ said, shocking the men at the anger in her voice. 'What about Emily?'

'She's been awake, she's knows about you both. She's got damage to her leg which has been fixed and her collar bone too.'

'Is that it?'

'Yes.'

'I want to see Pen.'

'JJ you need to rest, its late. Hotch would scold me and Reid for not making you rest.'

'Fine...can you go and sit with her then.'

'I can do that for you.'

'Thanks.'

He kissed her forehead. 'It's nothing; I love Penelope as much as you all do. Now rest, I'll see you in the morning.' He turned to Reid. 'Get some sleep to. It's been an emotional day for us all and you look like hell kiddo.'

'Thanks.' Reid said sarcastically. 'I'll come down when JJ's asleep.'

'I'll force him down otherwise.' JJ said with a smile as she eased herself down slowly.

'Just sleep.' Rossi said as he left the room. He headed towards the ICU where Hotch had told him, he asked the nurses where Penelope was and entered the room to find Morgan slumped over, hand in hers, head resting on their entwined hands. He smiled and grabbed a chair. Looking at Morgan and how he was, the exhaustion and pain on his face told Rossi straight away that Morgan had had more of his fair share of home truths in one day, what he didn't realise was that in Clara's eyes, Morgan was now hypothetically sleeping with the enemy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**So you like?**

**I will put a new chapter up! Christ I actually have time now! : )**

**Strange as it is, seeing as it was an exam, I thought of some really good ideas of new stories!**

**But for now... hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------

He breathed in deeply, still half asleep he hoped the day before and its events was all a dream, a horrible dream but when he sat up and he became aware of his surroundings he knew it was reality. The bleeping of the heart monitoring , the pumping noise that came with the machine that was helping Penelope breathe, it was all still there.

'You finally wake up then.' Rossi said making Morgan jump. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'

'No it's fine.'

'It's not is it?'

'No.'

'You don't have to stay strong Morgan.'

'I do, not for me but for Pen.' He said looking at his goddess, he reached and brushed a matted curl away. 'Want to add your input on this whole situation?' He looked up and met Rossi's eyes.

'Morgan, did you really not realise you were putting Penelope at arms length?' Morgan sat and shook his head. 'Penelope did in a way encourage that but without full fault of her own. Emily wasn't the only one to hear what Clara had to say... a couple of my friends who know the team also did. They were not happy but Penelope thought it was best to leave alone rather than play with your life.'

'I wished she did.'

'I know you do but at the end of the day, she wants nothing but happiness and love for you and she would walk to the end of the earth to give it to you. She's all about sacrifice and others is our Penelope.'

'I think that's why I love her, she the most selfless person, the most loving person I've ever met.' He rested his elbows on the bed and ran his large hands over head. 'I only started this thing with Clara because Penelope had Lynch, I wanted her to be happy, and I thought she was but obviously Lynch was a bastard to her.'

'Hotch told you?'

'No specifics just said he physically hurt her.'

'Do you want to know?' Morgan nodded no hesitance to his responses today. 'He grabbed her in the parking lot, no a loose grip I must add, Hotch and me were leaving and we saw them having a fight, when we got closer he grabbed her and she told him to let her go so he did, but he pushed her back as well and she hit the floor. She bruised easily from that.'

'How bad?'

'Bad enough to warrant him an arrest. Penelope wanted to refuse that as well, but Hotch refused to listen to her, she had two reliable witnesses so he was going to do it whether she liked it or not. Getting rid of him was a good life choice for her, we all knew she could never love another like she did you.'

'What were the remarks that Clara made at her?'

'One I personally heard was why don't you just go home no one wants you here can't you see that? Another was haven't you noticed that no man looks at you and nor will that.' Rossi watched another piece of Derek Morgan break away at the comments. 'Derek she made Penelope feel so small, when all you used to do was make her feel like the most important person in the world. She told me once when she got completely smashed that she would be eternally grateful for that as no one had done that since her father.'

'And I ripped it away from her as well.'

'You can give it back to her as well.' Rossi reasoned. 'It's never too late.'

'But this... isn't this too late?'

'Never. She's survived the last what? 18 hours? And I'm pretty sure she's going to strive to survive the final 6, and look the doctor said she could even wake up soon. ' Morgan just offered another silent nod. Rossi stood. 'Right I need to check in with JJ, she keeps going into panic overload.'

'Is she okay? And Emily?'

'JJ's fine, hysterical at times but JJ's the worrier of us all. Emily she's been awake, I'll check on her as well if you want?'

'Please. I just don't want to leave Pen.'

'I understand... I'll see you later Morgan.'

--------------------------------------------------

Clara walked into the hospital dressed to impress, she never thought she would actually have to plot this bad to get one person out of the way. Derek, her Derek had been off with her on the phone and that disappointed her immensely, the fact that the major factor was yet again Penelope Garcia left her fuming. She kept asking herself who this woman thought she was to have little disregard for her so called 'best friend's' girlfriend. Oh she had many a tricks to play to get her way and she would have it her way, Clara Thompson always did.

--------------------------------------------------

'P, I need you know that I love you. I know that probably doesn't mean a lot after the way I've treated you but I need you to know that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will prove that without you I'm just a shell of a man. I'll never recover if things don't get sorted out between us baby girl. I just need you to open your eyes, I don't care if you cry, shout, smile, say you hate me, give me the cold shoulder, I just want for you to wake up.' He pleaded again. Morgan was a man of very little time for religion and the so called 'god' that had on so many occasions failed him but yet sitting here with Penelope's life still hanging in the balance he found it a poignant moment to send a silent message to him above begging for the life of the woman he held so dearly. For the one woman that thrived to help him out of his bad points, the one woman that could see him through and through and read him like a book. Another comparison hit him, Clara could never quite hit the nail on the head with his emotions and where his state of mind was, nor could she comfort him when things got tough and the memories flowed into nightmares.

He looked to the door and saw Clara entering; he watched her face remain emotionless as she stared at Penelope.

'What are you doing here?'

'I know it's tough baby but you'll get through it... I'm here because my sexy baby was hurting and I think he's in need of some Clara.'

'I think his not.'

'Excuse me?'

'Now's not really the time is it?'

'For Christ sakes Derek. I came to offer you support.'

'Clara I think it's best you just leave to the team, just for now.'

'Fine, call me when you want some proper love yeah?' She said not holding back the evident anger in her voice. She turned and left the room. That was it, critical or not she didn't really care. It was time for her get her body fully through the door now. That way she could kick Penelope out of it and away from the team. Clara Thompson was planning on taking Penelope Garcia's place as one of the 7 members of their close knit unconventional family. There was not enough room for the both of them. It was her or Penelope, and she was not going to let it go too easily.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Morning guys.'

'Clara? What are you doing here?'

'I came to check the patients out. Penelope's in a sorry state.' She passed over some flowers. 'For you JJ.' Clara said with a put on tone to her voice.

'You've seen Penelope?'

'Yes, Derek poor soul. I feel bad but well she hasn't done herself justice has she, I mean she was leaving you all due to jealousy.'

'Excuse me?' JJ gasped.

'Well she's hardly coped with Derek's relationship with me has she? She pushed him away, blocked him off.'

'Clara... get out.'

'No I came to check on a friend who's hurt.'

'I am not you friend, nor am I regarding you as an acquaintance. Yes Penelope was leaving us but it was your fault.'

'My fault? What have I done?'

'Oh the comments, the looks... oh and you thought we didn't know? You will never make us not want Penelope in our family. We never want you in it!' JJ spat out angrily. 'You have no right to demand a place in it, nor do you have the right to destroy our family like you have!'

'I would never do such a thing.'

'Oh no? Well we have witnesses... Penelope is more liked than you for many reasons, one being that she is that she does not have a malicious bone in her whole entire body, another is that she would place herself on the line for another and if she saw fit she would have welcomed you with open arms. But you not gaining a place with Penelope told us all you were not good news. So Clara why don't you do us all a massive favour and leave so that our family can pull together and do what we do good and look after one another.'

Reid and Rossi had decided to stay out of the argument, JJ had stayed passive for too long, all the time her anger building at how Clara was destroying Penelope's life and how Penelope had taken it lying down just to make Derek have his happy ending.

'Oh and I'm sure I know for a fact the only reason you came here was because Derek doesn't want to know right now. Well isn't that a sign? A sign that Derek's priorities lay differently, they lie with Penelope, his best friend.' She threw the sheets off. 'Now leave.' She slipped out of the bed, hand on her shoulder for support and put the hospital given dressing gown around her the best she could with one workable hand. She smiled when Reid helped her. 'Did you not hear me?' JJ said walking towards Clara. 'Leave, no one wants you here.'

'JJ where are you going?' Rossi asked at the retreating figure.

'To see my friend.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch and Emily had been sitting awake for awhile just talking. Hotch knew full well that Emily wanted to get out of bed and go to Penelope but she needed to rest as much as the others. She had been waiting for Clara to show up so wasn't too surprise to see her entering the room with a smile plastered on her face.

'Hey, great to see you awake Em.'

'Erm... what are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd surprise you. I've seen JJ, poor dear, she looks a mess, I was so worried about you both when Derek phoned.'

Hotch sat and did nothing, he knew full well what Clara was up to and he was going to sit back and watch the fall out beautifully. He would of course step in soon but he watched Emily and her face said everything that was so close to the surface.

'So you're not worried about Penelope?'

'I've seen her, doesn't look good does it?'

'How dare you.'

'What? I'm stating the obvious here... she wouldn't be here, hey you wouldn't be here if she wasn't up and leaving you all.' She paused, smiling inwardly. 'I mean she was the driver right, so that makes it kind of her fault.'

'Who are you to say that! Pen was leaving because of you and all you. You took away one of the things that meant so much to Penelope and you tried to take another one away! Do you really think you could so simply make us turn our backs on her?'

'I don't know what you mean Emily.' Clara said putting a false sense of hurt.

'Oh for god sakes Clara, don't play the victim, I heard you! I heard what you said to Penelope. So did other people, so don't you dare stand there in front of me and tell me that you didn't say that. Penelope would do anything to make Derek happy and you knew it, you played her. I will never welcome you Clara. Heck I will never like you enough to waste emotion on you. I have never liked you, 4 months down the line and I still don't. Doesn't that kind of tell you something?'

'I haven't done anything wrong, I've just tried to be friendly and be liked.'

'Clara leave now! Do you really think you're needed?' This time Emily took the sheets down and slid towards the edge of the bed.

'Em where are you going? You shouldn't be moving this much.' Hotch said jumping to his feet.

'I need to go to Pen, she needs us right now.'

'Em let me go get someone. I know you want to be there but Penelope would hate us for letting you get more hurt.'

Emily was frustrated but sat and waited, she looked at Clara. 'Plan's fallen though Clara... so just leave. I'll be nice and say please, so just leave please.' Emily said with her no nonsense voice. Emily was not one to mess with and when it came to her family, in particularly Penelope, no one messed at all where she was concerned. Penelope was the first one to embrace Emily into their wacky loveable yet unconventional family and for that Emily would forever more hold her in her highest regard.

When Hotch came back, wheelchair and help he found Emily alone, silent tears running down her face.

'Sorry can I asked for your help in a couple of minutes?' Hotch asked the man, who nodded understandingly and left. 'Emily honey?'

'Sorry.' Was all she said as she wiped her face clean of all the tears.

'No need to apologise, I know what Penelope means to you.'

'She isn't going to break us up is she? I mean our family. Clara can't.' She cried a bit more. 'Pen's really adamant to leave so I guess she's won.'

'She hasn't and I think Pen is going to want to stick around far more after she finds out how you just defended her honour.'

'I would do it again, I'd do anything to keep her here, I really would.' She tried to compose herself. 'I don't want her to go... I don't blame her for anything but I don't think we could stick together if she left.'

'I know Em, I know. We are not going to let her go okay?' She nodded. 'Want to go and see her now?'

'Please.'

'Okay let me go and get some help and we will go.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come one P, just one little movement. Clara hasn't won, and she won't come back to me.' Even though Morgan knew Penelope was temporarily on life support he couldn't help but feel like she could be snatched away at any God stupid given minute. He was about to tell Clara to go when he heard footsteps at the door again but realised JJ had just halted at the door.

'Oh Pen.' She whispered as tears built up and fell out of her eyes.

'JJ what are you doing here?'

'Pen needs me...' She paused, her eyes staring at her motionless friend. 'Clara visited.'

'She did?'

'Yeah... stupid bitch... I'm sorry Morgan I don't care what she is to you, I love you to pieces like my older brother you are but I will not tolerate a woman like that destroying everything we live for.'

'What's she done now?' He said feeling livid again.

'She's trying to worm her way in to push Pen out.'

'She's what!'

'Don't worry, it isn't happening... ever!'

'JJ you really should be in bed still.' Reid said as he and Rossi reached the room. Both frozen to the spot like JJ at the sight of Penelope. He placed a hand on JJ's unhurt shoulder for comfort as she let some tears slip from her eyes. Reality check finally happening.

'JJ, Pen's she's going to pull through this.' Derek said his hand looped with hers still, he hadn't even withdrawn it when Clara had entered the room, and there really wasn't a point. 'If anyone knows my baby girl it's me.' He smiled with so much certainty.

'I know she will but...' She sobbed. 'She shouldn't be here... she shouldn't be leaving us.'

'She isn't leaving us.' Hotch with his boss voice. 'Now are you going to stand in the doorway or are you going to allow us to come in?'

Everyone finally filed in, everyone helping the other two ladies get comfortable before taking their own seats. Emily and JJ letting little tears fall, the aftermath of 4 months now hitting them with so much force that they felt at an utter loose end.

'So did you get a visitor?' Rossi asked, it was more directed at Hotch than Emily.

'We did, the stupid girl tried to pull the wool over our eyes.'

'You too eh?'

'She said she had visited JJ. Emily completely let rip at her.'

'You think she realises we don't want her?'

'Well Emily told her she didn't like her and never would for what she has done.'

'Clara's going to keep trying.'

'Not when I'm done.' Morgan said quietly. 'She is not destroying us anymore.'

Everyone smiled at the determination of the statement. They all settled into silence, the beeping of the machines, the whooshing of the life support was all that could be heard, both women ended up falling asleep on their respective other while the men all stayed awake, silently talking, silently watching. No more than two hours later did all 4 men witness the tiny shift of Penelope's head as it twisted to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

Derek was first on his feet, a hand just touching Penelope's head to keep her calm, the other still entwined with her hand. They watched her head twist again and Rossi ran from the room to get some help. Hotch coaxed Emily awake so he could get up and Reid did the same. JJ stood at the side watching her friend as she tried to wake up. Penelope's eyes opened slightly but then she started to choke on the tube in her throat.

'I'm sorry I'm going to need you to step back.' The doctor said as he rushed in. 'Right Ms Garcia I need to just check your breathing so you need to calm down.' He checked her breathing quickly and smiled. 'Okay, I now need you to cough on the count of three... Okay, 1...2...3.' Penelope coughed as her back ached as the tube was removed and then she brought up a shaky hand to her nurse her throat as she continued to cough dryly, once the tube was out. 'Right I'll be back in a couple of minutes.' He turned to the team. 'Try and keep her relaxed please.' He left when all the men gave a strong nod.

'Baby girl drink some of this. It will help.' Morgan said as he brought a straw to Penelope's lips. He watched her drink hastily. 'Better?'

'Yes thanks.' She said hoarsely, as she closed her eyes to help shift the multiple pains that had now encased the majority of the top half of her body. She opened them to look at JJ who was sobbing in Reid's arms. 'Hey JJ, kitten, I'm okay.'

'I know but it's just everything.'

'Everything?'

'Emily and JJ put Clara in her place beautifully.'

'Oh really?' She said but then looked at Morgan. 'Should you be here?'

'Yes, to hell with Clara.'

'What's changed?'

Before he could answer the doctor came back into the room. 'Right I can only allow one of you to stay I'm afraid.'

'Morgan stay.' Hotch said. That statement coming from him should alert Penelope to the state of mind Morgan had gained and that things between him and Clara were on the downhill.

The doctor shut the door once they were out of the room; he then turned Penelope and Morgan. 'Okay Ms Garcia...'

'Penelope.'

'Okay Penelope, you are going to need to stay lying down for about 2 weeks due to the trauma's you've concurred. You have 3 broken ribs on your left side and 1 on your right which punctured your lungs and so we need to keep the pressure off as much as possible. The damage there is repaired although I would like to keep you on oxygen for the next couple of days. I need to test your reflexes of your feet as you sustained a serious injury to your back.'

'How bad?' She said, she could feel pain but her body hadn't caught up to her mind just yet so she hadn't tried to move her legs or entire body. Only her right hand had moved slowly and delayed.

'We are unsure but I'm going to run a pen up your left foot and then your right and we will go from there.' He lifted the sheet and ran the pen up, her toes moved slightly. 'Okay will your left foot has responded which is really good.' He repeated the same process getting the same results with her left. 'Okay so both your feet have reacted which is promising, it will be a while until you are fully on your feet but all the signs are exceedingly promising.' The doctor briefed Penelope on her back injury and reassured that things were looking good but she would have to rest or she would prolong her recovery immensely.

When he left she started to cry, no noise just tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Baby girl what's wrong?'

'Derek however much I love having you here, I don't think it's wise. I cannot deal with the wrath of and another rant from Clara. Not anymore.'

'P, it's not going to happen. I'm ending it... Hotch gave me some home truths and I am so sorry I didn't see... I'm sorry I've been so blind.'

'You deserved a happy ending with or without me in it.' She said as she breathed in deeply but stopped with the pain.

'I need you in it baby girl. I don't need Clara in it; I've found myself comparing her every move and action with you. So I am going to promise now that when you get out I am looking after you and we are sorting this horrid mess I made of our relationship.' She nodded. 'Now princess how about I get the others then you rest?'

'Go for it.'

He opened the door and everyone came in. JJ hugged Penelope whereas Emily, who was wheelchair bound, gave her hand a squeeze.

'How you feeling?'

'In pain, extremely guilty.'

'Guilty?'

'Well this is my fault; I mean we wouldn't have been there if I wasn't leaving.'

'Penelope Garcia, do not try and pull that crap on us! We all understood.'

'Yeah Pen, we wouldn't have wanted to help you with a new place if we hated you. That accident was a freak accident, unavoidable.'

'I know but...'

'No buts Garcia.'

'Yeah baby girl, we are getting this family back together.'

She closed her eyes and breathed in. 'Clara's going to hate it.'

'Who cares?'

'None of us.'

'Pen you always have a place in this family, always. We are just sorry she managed to make you question that.'

'I'm sorry I did.'

'Nonsense.' Hotch said and then turned to Emily. 'Now Em I think we need to get you back.'

'Can I not stay?'

'Em do as boss man says please. For me. I hate seeing you hurt so I want you to heal quickly.'

'Only if you do.'

'I'll try my best.' She smiled.

Soon after Emily and Hotch left, Penelope managed to force Reid and Rossi to take JJ. Leaving just Morgan and her in the room.

Morgan took her hand in his and squeezed it, he gave her a smile that made her relax instantaneously. 'Baby girl, I'm sorry I turned my back on you so easily. I'm sorry I stopped talking to you like we used to.'

'It's okay. I should've tried more but I just wanted you to have your happy ending.'

'My happy endings only with you. P, there's something I need to tell you and I need you to listen carefully.'

'Okay handsome.'

'Handsome?' He laughed, it was the first time she had used one of her nicknames for him in too long. 'God that knocked the wind out of me.' He looked down and looked back at Penelope. 'P the reason I went with Clara was because I wanted you to have your happy ending with Lynch. I gave you my heart unknowingly the day you turned around and told me you had been called worse than baby girl. Since that day you have been my baby girl. Since that day you have been my best friend and when you were shot my feelings changed, getting the voicemails off the guys to call because you were hurt, well my heart broke and when I heard you were shot I was so scared of losing you. I realised that day all my feelings that have culminated over the years I've known you were all because I've been in love with you. But then you got with Lynch and you were happy and I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy bwcause you deserve it above anyone. So I decided to listen to my heart, which sounds like you, and it said to try it out make a go at a proper relationship but I was so wrapped up in making a go at it I neglected you and almost lost you, I can't lose you P I can't.'

She had tears streaming down her face, she knew Derek Morgan too well to know when he was messing with her and that was a rarity and this moment was no exception, he was saying everything with his heart and soul poured into it.

'Please tell me you believe me baby girl.'

'I believe you.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry it got to this point to tell you. I should've grasped the moment, I should have made you realise that I am in love with you when I told after you were shot. I'm sorry I didn't chase you, I'm sorry I let her into our lives.' He wiped a tear from his own face, not feeling at all ashamed that he was crying. 'I'm going to make this right.' Penelope could tell from his face and voice that he was ready. 'I'm going to get someone to help with the pain baby girl, no need to try and hard it, I know.' He kissed her forehead. 'Then I am going to go and get this sorted.'

'And get some rest?'

'Only a quick one, I'm staying with my baby girl for as often as I can.' He saw her smile as he left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later he was parking his car outside Clara's place. He was so certain about what he was about to do, it was a necessary thing to do, it was something he had to do in order to get his life back to how it was, to how it made him happy.

He got out and approached the door, but was stopped by her neighbour.

'Derek?'

'Yes Mrs Donovan.'

'Clara's just left I'm afraid.'

'Did she say where she was going?'

'To the hospital, something about some friends being involved in a car accident. She seemed genuinely worried.'

'Okay thank you.'

'Any day Derek.'

He ran to the SUV and got in, Clara was up to something, to be going to the hospital twice in one day, especially after Emily and JJ had quite reasonably put her in her place. They wouldn't listen to anything she had to say so the only person she would keep an eye on was Penelope and then she would continue her reign until Penelope's life was well and truly destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope had been awake what felt like ages but what had actually been 15 minutes at the most. She didn't move, she couldn't move for the life of her, her body still overthrown with drugs and pains, her back and rib injuries making every movement impossible so she just laid and stared. Thankful Morgan had gone home to rest; she didn't want him worn out over her.

'Different image I must admit.' Came the smug voice from the doorway.

'Clara...Why are you here?'

'Well it seems Derek's been neglecting me and yet again you're the culprit.'

'Me? I did everything you asked, I was leaving.'

'Yet here you are still.'

'I'm sorry, I'll try and make my next car crash unintentional.' Penelope snapped back in a sarcastic tone. She was not in the mood for this.

'Did I say you had done this on purpose Penelope?'

'No but the look on your face says everything it needs to.' Clara approached the bed, picking up the remote she lifted the bed.

'Better?' She asked knowing full well she was doing Penelope more injury.

'No put it down.' Penelope gasped at the movement from partially lying down to sitting almost upright. Her resolve to not let Clara get to her disappearing with each ebbing pain. 'Please.' She said tears beginning to build at the pains.

'No I want to speak to you woman to woman. You lying down doesn't help the conversation does it now?' She sat on the bed, making it dip, another movement added.

'Please put it down.' Penelope began to beg, the pressure building on her ribs.

'In a minute. We need to talk.' She smiled at Penelope.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked as the tears finally spilt.

'Because you can't leave it can you?'

'Can't... leave it?' Penelope gasped again, her chest getting tighter, the pains intensifying.

'Derek is mine.' She leant on the bed more; a hand on the opposite side of the bed so that she was leaning over Penelope, adding pressures to Penelope's already weakened body.

'Please.... put the bed down, I can't..... breathe.'

'Why can't you leave Derek alone?'

'Please Clara.... the bed.'

'No... answer my question.'

'What the hell are you doing?' Derek angrily asked as he ran into the room. 'Are you completely stupid?'

'She asked for the bed to be put up.' Clara replied innocently.

Morgan pulled Clara off the bed and began to lower the bed back down to its comfortable level. Penelope gasping and breathing heavy wheezy breaths. 'It's okay baby girl.' He noticed she was now crying fully. He turned to Clara. 'Get out! Now!'

Clara turned on her heels and left the room. She sat outside on one of the chairs watching the door way to Penelope's room. She smiled smugly to herself, the plan of hurting Penelope Garcia worked. She may have lost her place in their family and Derek Morgan was on the verge of killing someone but she had hurt the one person she planned to.

'Baby girl you need to calm down.' He said as the tears continued to fall. 'I'm so sorry she got to you.'

'My chest really hurts.' She closed her eyes as Morgan reached for the button and called a nurse in. 'She wouldn't... put the.... bed back down.' Penelope began to sob.

'Shh P its okay.'

'What's the matter?' The nurse asked as came into the room.

'Her bed was put up.'

'Why?'

'We don't know.'

'Right Penelope, we need to get an oxygen mask on you that should help you catch your breath again. Does your back hurt?' Penelope nodded. 'On a scale of one to ten?'

'Eight maybe... seven.'

'Okay I'm going to get something to help with the pains.' The nurse looked at Morgan. 'Try to help her calm down, I'll be right back.' The nurse rushed out of the room.

'P?' She looked at him, he smiled and she began to relax. 'I'm not going anywhere okay?' She nodded.

'Penelope I think you need to get some more rest. If your breathing doesn't sort itself out we are going to need to get the doctor down.' Penelope nodded. The nurse smiled. 'She'll probably be asleep in a minute and then you can tell me what actually happened, we do not need something like this happening again. It's a serious risk to her recovery, especially this early after surgery.'

'I know.' The nurse left and Morgan sat and looked at Penelope. 'Just sleep baby girl. I promised I'd sort this out and I am going to.' She nodded and drifted off to sleep. Morgan stood and left the room, knowing Clara had stuck around. He was not surprised to find her sitting there. 'I want you out of my life now!'

'Baby why?'

'Don't baby me Clara... do you realise how much damage you just did pulling that stunt?'

'I just wanted to talk... see why she did it.'

'Did what?'

'Take you...'

'Take me? She never took me, I was always hers!'

'Like she's always yours?'

'Yes, I don't know why I started this relationship with you, I turned a blind eye on her for you and now she's hurt and you're the pin point of it. I almost lost her yesterday, I also learnt a lot about the woman I have been seeing for the last 4 months and it's made me reassess my life. So Clara, I want you gone, I never want to see you again, near me, near Penelope or near this family again.'

'You can't do that Morgan.'

'Why not? I just did.'

'Because...I...I'm pregnant.'

'I am not falling for that trick Clara.' Morgan knew she was lying, had she been stupid enough to think that he wouldn't see that her eyes were full to the brim with lies. 'That is not a funny thing to do to keep a man. Actually it's pretty sick.'

'Okay okay I'm not pregnant but I can change, I want this to work. You can stay friends with Penelope, I'll help look after her when she gets out, I'll make amends with her.'

'No!' Morgan bellowed, he hadn't notice Hotch and Rossi walking down the corridor. 'Never again. What you just did could seriously compromise Penelope, physically and mentally and now you have the decency to stand in front of me and tell you can change. It's all a lie.'

'Morgan what's happened.'

'Hang on a minute.' He turned back from the two senior men. 'Now I want you to leave... never come near Penelope again you hear me?' Clara started to cry. 'I was a stupid fool to ever think I could love you when all along I have loved Penelope... There I said it.'

'You will pay Derek.'

'Oh I will? And how's that then?'

'Clara you just threatened an F.B.I. agent in front of three witnesses.' Hotch said referring to himself, Rossi and the nurse at the nurses' station.

'Leave Clara.' He watched her walk towards the elevator. 'Oh Clara?' She stopped hesitantly and turned to him. 'Thank you.'

'Thank you?'

'Yes for helping me see sense of what I want in life.' With that she left. He then turned completely to face his boss'.

'What was that about?'

'I left to sort things out with Clara, but she was gone. Her neighbour said she had gone to hospital, I found her sitting on Penelope's bed, she had put the bed upright and she wouldn't put the bed down.'

'Is Penelope okay?'

'She's got problems breathing... The nurse is worried because of the pressure from it all.'

'I'm sorry Morgan but we need to report this incident... We know she could have seriously hurt Penelope and now she's threatened you.'

'I know and I understand. I'm so sorry for everything.'

'Morgan you weren't to know... just make it right okay?'

'I will I promise you.' The nurse from earlier approached and asked about the woman and what had happened earlier, Morgan filled her in on everything he knew. Hotch and Rossi's anger building at what they heard, Hotch's mind setting itself firmly on not letting this lie. Clara Thompson was now a wanted woman all for the wrong reasons.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't reply I've been crazy busy with multiple things... good and bad if I have to admit :P.... I promise to reply more :)**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The days turned into a week, and the week turned into 2 weeks, JJ was back on her feet as much as possible with one arm, Emily was more adamant about living in Penelope's room than her own and Penelope was still on complete bed rest, which was frustrating the living hell out of her. With the 2 weeks up though she would, of course, need to get up and out of bed, which as much as she yearned to do so, scared her as her responses were still slow. In the short time her and Morgan were now back on track with their lives, both pretty much forgiven the other for the neglect that was witnessed and passed in the last 4 months. Penelope had backtracked and Hotch had given her resignation a decline. She was still staying with them, their family remained intact again.

JJ and Emily had spent some time with Penelope alone; the men sat outside and could hear muffled voices and sobs from all of the women. Emily and JJ had admitted how they felt about Penelope leaving and Penelope had said what she felt, all coming to the understanding that she did not want to leave and now that Clara was out of the picture she didn't have a reason to fear the imminent loss of her family.

Hotch had sat down with Penelope and had told her about the argument that happened between Morgan and Clara. Hotch having taken the supportive role in Penelope's life had been asked by Morgan to do it. He had been truthful, from the words used, to the tone of voice, to the emotions. Penelope couldn't believe it, especially when Hotch told her that Morgan had admitted to Clara that he had been in love with her all along and not Clara, his actual girlfriend. Penelope had again admitted that she had been in love with Morgan the whole time she was with Kevin. From that came the ripple effect, Hotch and Rossi had made the pair have a talk, a deep, strengthening heart to heart and at the end of it came a new couple. Morgan and Penelope were going to give things ago, they were going to work on their relationship, what they had was different, it was stronger, it was sharper and most importantly it was enduring. It was something that would last, not a whim that would happen and then just fall apart. The team had been more than ecstatic when they found out and Emily and JJ both admitted it was like they had been in a relationship anyway. The trips to one another's house every free given moment, the way they talked to one another, the secrets they exchanged, the way they acted and the way in which they could supply the others needs even before they knew themselves what they needed.

Morgan holding true to his promise had kept by her side, admittedly still feeling like there was so much lost time to regain. He had been there when the doctors had removed the chest drains, when the bandages had been changed, when the doctor had repeatedly tested her reflexes to stimuli's. Each session making them happier at the results, no permanent damage as far as could be seen, no paralysis had occurred, she just needed to get back on her feet fully now.

--------------------------

'So you ready to do this baby girl?' Morgan asked as he helped her get some pyjama bottoms on.

'I don't know.' She replied rather uncertain with a hint of nonchalantly in her voice.

'What's up P?'

'Scared I guess, I mean I'm not exactly fighting strong am I?'

'I told you I'll be there to catch you if you fall.'

'I know handsome... and I trust you to be there but my legs haven't done much for two weeks.'

'P...baby girl, this is only the beginning, and once you've done this everything else will follow.' She smiled at him. 'Once this is over, it's a step closer to you getting out, literally.'

She laughed. 'I knew I could count on you.'

'Always baby girl, always.' Morgan smiled back; he had seen most of the independency restored to her, most of her faith restored in life and most of her happiness restored. He knew that would sky rocket as soon as he got her out and home. 'So how does that feel?' He said as he finished pulling the bottoms up under the gown.'

'So much better... just need to get rid of this gown.'

'Hopefully in a couple of days baby girl and you can.' She smiled again. 'You sure you want everyone in here?'

'Well you're not always going to be around, so your moms kind of a necessity handsome.'

'I know but can't they watch when you're more stable?' He said with pure understanding.

'I guess.'

'It just might be easier to get this first time over with and then let the others help.' She looked at him and her face gathered with thoughts.

'You think that's why I'm nervous?'

'It might be paying a large contribution yes.'

'Okay, just you then.'

-----------------------------------------------------

'Okay Penelope, you ready for this?' Asked the doctor after he gone over everything in fine detail.

'Not really.'

'Well there's nothing to be nervous about... first I want to get you sitting with your legs dangling off the bed that way I can see your reflexes like that rather than laying down again and then we will go from there.' She nodded, as Morgan helped her sit comfortably. He then took a place behind her and watched, his eyes wandering to the long plaster on the middle of her back where the incision was made to correct her spine that could be seen in the split of the hospital gown she still had to wear. It scared him so much, even now, to look at it and the thoughts that were conjured up. One's that woke him in the night breathless and seeking for reassurance that she was in fact alive and on the mend and not the opposites that occurred in the dark world of nightmares. His eyes travelled to what the doctor was now doing and he smiled slightly as Penelope's legs responded.

'Well, that's all positive. I want you in a minute to get up and walk to the chair and then I want you to stay seated in it for about an hour, or until you start to feel minor encroaching pains.' He looked at Morgan. 'Derek, I want you to be the sole person to help Penelope around... she's going to need someone's help to walk for a good couple of weeks yet so she needs a primary and secondary person for support.' Morgan nodded. 'Right so if we switch places and then you help Penelope to her feet, we can get this process over with and it'll be another thing successfully achieved.'

'You're optimistic.' Penelope dropped in still pessimistic about the outcome of what this short walk would behold.

'Penelope, from what I have seen you have made excellent recovery so well in fact I've already halved your hospital stay in half because I'm optimistic you will be doing exactly the same things at home as you would do if you were here.' She nodded. 'So let's bat that pessimism away.' He smiled as Morgan replaced him in front of Penelope.

Morgan placed his hands out with she took, he was more gentle with the hand that still had the IV but allowed her to grasp his hands as tight as she felt necessary. Slowly he helped ease her off the bed and into his half embrace as he helped her regain her stability and bearings. Slowly, gradually and surely she made her way to the chair and sat in it.

'See I told you, that you would do it. Self doubt is the biggest thing to overcome Penelope.' The doctor said with a smile. 'Right so have you got any new pains?'

'My chest and back.'

'Okay perfectly normal. The back pain, is it just an ache?'

'And a throb.'

'Well that's normal with the injury and trauma sustained. Do you need any pain meds?'

'No I'll pass.'

'Well I'll come back in about an hour, then we will get you back in bed and give you some pain meds as you'll be due some. For now, if you feel any worrying discomforts or anything that worries you then get a nurse to page me and I'll come down.' She nodded and he left.

Morgan crouched in front of Penelope. 'You did it baby girl.' She nodded but remained pretty quieter. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'You don't realise how difficult it was to do that.'

'I think I have a rough idea P. Is that it? Nothing else is a matter?'

'No that's it... I just found it a little difficult to just... walk.' She put her head down as the tears fell. Her head was lifted when Morgan put a finger under her chin. 'I just find it a little weird that I need help to walk... to walk a short distance... I should know how to walk.'

'And you do but you've gone though a lot Pen, everything just needs to readjust to that and once it has it will come back better than before. Just think as this as a little kink that is now being straightened out, a little kink that we will use and mould to our benefits and no one else's.'

At that moment in time, with Derek Morgan crouched in front of her, once again her best friend, her best confidante, she believed everything was in reach. With Morgan's help she could achieve so many different things some she never thought possible. Once again she found herself smiling as Derek Morgan restored her feelings to the positive, optimistic side of life. The side that showed that life was working its way up from the bad places once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'How did I know I could find you in here?' Said Emily's doctor with a smile from the door way of Penelope's hospital room, he took in the empty bed and looked at the large chair next to it that now sat Penelope. 'Good to see you up finally Penelope.' She smiled back, both doctors knew each person involved in helping both Emily and Penelope get back to full health and so they spoke frequently with one another.

'Am I that predictable now days?' Emily asked.

'Yes.' He said in response. 'Now let's get you to your own room, then you can get back.'

She laughed slightly as Hotch lead her away in wheelchair again, leaving the others to pay all their attention on Penelope alone.

After a couple of minutes Penelope broke the silence. 'Stop staring at me guys.'

'You have our full attention Garcia.'

'But I don't need it.'

'Pen... you do.'

'Why?' She said raising an eyebrow at JJ. 'I'm doing fine.'

'We don't doubt that for a second but we can't help it.' JJ responded with a smile.

'You're hurt as well so technically there are still two of us in this one room that are in need of attention.'

'Not really, I have a hurt arm that's all; I get this baby off in a week so I'm practically healed. You on the other hand are...'

'...Okay okay I've got the picture... there's just no winning.'

'Not at all Garcia.' Rossi said looking at his watch. 'Well us three have to get back to the life of work.'

'No rest for the wicked.' Penelope said with a teasing smile. Morgan and Hotch had taken time off, at the insistence of Strauss, who had seen it beneficial to know what was necessary with the recovery of both women. They went to work at least 2 days a week just so that they could keep up to date but most of the time they were living out of the hospital.

Rossi, Reid and JJ stood, gave her a hug and a kiss and left, just leaving Morgan and Fran with Penelope. It was then that Morgan stood and said he was going to go get some drinks and food for lunch. He kissed Penelope and then his mom and left the two women. Fran turned to Penelope and smiled.

'My son's right, you are a hard head.'

Penelope laughed. 'What makes you think that?'

'You're holding your posture like it's the only comfortable position you have, when really it's not it's just you're worried.'

'Is it that obvious?' Fran nodded whilst Penelope scratched her head seemingly nervous. 'I just can't get used to this.'

'You will do dear.'

'I know I will, I'm just scared of sitting wrong, or holding myself wrong and run the risk of hurting myself.'

'Is it likely to happen though?' Penelope shook her head no. 'Well why are you worrying?'

'I don't know, I guess the thought of what could've been scares me.'

'I'm sure it does Penelope but you're in the right hands now. They wouldn't have allowed you up and out of bed if they didn't see fit to do so.' Penelope nodded. 'How much pain are you in?'

'It's up and down. I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure? I can go and get someone for you.'

'No it's fine honestly.'

'I've been watching you Penelope.' That caused shock to scrawl itself over Penelope's still pale features. 'Don't look so surprised. This may be our second meeting but I know a lot about you that I would class you as a daughter... I have seen how you are with my son.' Penelope smiled at her, visibly relaxing. 'I've seen how my son is with you as well and it does not take a genius like young Dr Reid to work it out that you two are a puzzle that has finally fitted together, no missing pieces at all. I've known since the day my son came home and talked about this blonde headed wonder that he meet for the first time, that he was completely smitten with you. I, also know how incredibly stupid he felt for getting your name wrong, how you surprised him with not turning your back on him, how you got to this point with one of the most cherished relationships he has ever had.' She smiled but continued, willing to finish what she had started. 'You see Penelope; you have made me a happy woman to finally make my baby think about a future with a woman rather than a one night stand. I didn't even know about Clara until 2 weeks ago, and only then that was because of Hotch. See Penelope you are the only woman Derek has ever loved enough to talk about you in every spare minute; you are the only woman Derek has brought home to me. You, Penelope are a definite keeper.' She smiled larger as Penelope relaxed, her face had a smile, and her eyes had tears.

'Thank you.'

'It's nothing; I am more than willing to help out. Now are you comfortable?'

Penelope gasped as reality checked in. 'How did you...'

'You needed to have you mind diverted onto something other than the one thing that was controlling you. Me talking to you truthfully about you and my son diverted your attention meaning you could loosen that posture and relax into a more comfortable position. Am I right?' Penelope nodded. 'How's the pain now?'

'Just dull.' She wiped her eyes and looked at Fran. 'You do not know how appreciative I am to have you around Fran. You are one of only 3 people who can help me perfectly.'

'Glad to be one Penelope.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow!' Penelope said as Emily hobbled in on crutches. 'That's a definite good sign.'

Emily smiled. 'That it is Penelope Garcia, we've had lots today.' Her face dropped when she stopped and looked up from her point of focus and concentration to see Penelope back in bed. 'Ah no fair... why are you back in bed?'

'Doctor's orders.'

'She's not allowed to be sitting upright for too long, needs to take the pressure of her back and ribs.'

'See Derek's knows it all.'

'It's a case of having to.' He shot her a look. 'Joking baby girl. Plus my mom knows everything to know now too.' She smiled at him, knowing all along he was messing with her.

'So what were the other good signs?'

'I get out in a week.'

'And you follow a week after Penelope.' Hotch added. 'Don't worry I think Em will be here every day so I'm sure you'll pass the time.'

'That means no plotting an escape route Penelope.'

'Would I ever?'

'Need we answer that?'

'No need your faces answered it all.' She laughed slightly. 'So how do you know when I get out and I don't?' She asked slightly confused.

'I asked your doctor... what? I'm boss man; I get to know these things when I say so.'

They all laughed. 'Well that showed you Pen.'

'It certainly did. Anything else you know that I don't?'

'You start physio in just over 3 weeks... no work for 2 months for you.' He saw her mouth fall open. 'Look you've had a back injury Penelope, do not even think about using the 'I sit around all day' argument it's not going to work.'

'But that's ridiculous... what am I going to do for 2 months!'

'Sit at home and twiddle your thumbs of course!' Emily warranted the evils from Penelope there but everyone laughed. 'Well I'll be off for that long as well... so we can have girlie days together.'

'Everyday?' Emily nodded. 'Well I think that beats twiddling my thumbs all day long.'

'Exactly... and I mean you can never watch too much Dirty Dancing in a life time.'

'You can!' Hotch jumped in with Morgan's agreement.

'Noooo! See you guys obviously do not get the true nature of the film.'

'And we don't want to know it. I'm more of a...' Hotch stumbled over so many films in his head.

'...Die Hard fan.' Morgan dropped in trying to sound manly at the film choice, they were action packed, the women swooned at the hero and it was an all round man's film.

'Yeah... Die Hard.' Hotch agreed offering a thankful look at Morgan

All the women laughed. 'Okay... how about Grease Pen? Or Sex and the City? Oh and there' that other dancing film with Antonio Banderas... what's it called?'

'Take the lead?'

'That's it!'

Both men looked at one another and then at the women. 'Why do you two look so scared?'

'You seriously own all these films?' Both nodded.

'Erm Pen I think we need to get some scary films in too, that way we can watch them with the big boys here.'

'They'll protect us?'

'If they don't get scared first.'

'Hey!' Morgan said finally stepping and defending his pride. 'I don't get scared at horror films.' He looked at Penelope. 'Don't you dare.' Everyone exchanged sideways looks at what the pair were discussing. Whatever it was it was something not uttered by either of them.

She put her hands up in a mock of defence. 'Would I ever?'

'Yes!' He said laughing.

'I think we should watch nightmare on Elm Street.'

'Pen!' Morgan said as Penelope stifled a laugh, the last time they had watched that film they ended up scaring one another and sharing a bed, not that either one complained.

'What? It scares me... just the thought of your dreams turning murderous.'

'Okay you two! We'll decide closer to the time... sounds like it should be eventful with you two around.'

'Isn't it always?'

Hotch laughed and looked at Emily. 'No input?'

'Exorcist or the Omen... scares the daylights out me they do.'

Penelope looked at each of them, all raising their eyebrow at the thought that filled her face. 'I was just thinking... what will Reid be like?'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologise for the wait! But here is the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

'So 4 days time and you're out of here Penelope.' Hotch said entering the room. 'But for now... how is it twiddling your thumbs?'

'Not going down too good.' She replied sounding completely deflated.

'She's too cooped up.' Emily said as she entered slowly on her crutches.

'Well you got freedom 3 days ago.'

'Hmm.' She said sounding somewhat detached.

'What's up Pen?'

'Nothing.'

'Penelope.' Hotch said knowing not to let it lie.

She sighed heavily; there was no letting this go now the boss was on to it. 'I didn't sleep well last night that's all.'

'Do you know why you didn't sleep?'

'Just pains.'

'She did her poker face.' Derek said walking back into the room. 'She refused drugs.'

'You are the biggest hard head I have ever met Penelope Garcia... How's the pain now?'

'On and off... I'll be fine.'

'I don't doubt that but you need to rest and drugs help that.'

'I know. I just hate places like this and here I am in one for over 3 weeks.'

'Well think 4 days and we can get you out of here.' He saw the smile begin to creep over Penelope's features. 'See happy thoughts.'

'So how are you going to keep me a happy girl all day then?'

'Well... maybe we could take you outside for a little bit.'

'Outside?'

Hotch nodded, so did Emily and Derek. 'We've spoken to the doctor. There's an area, that leads onto the public park and we have permission to take you out there as long as you stay wheelchair bound.'

'Hmm always a downside eh?'

'But it will be worth it, you've been shut away in this room for too long now, you need some fresh air.'

'And we have surprises.'

'Oh really?'

'Which will remain unspoken about until the time is right.' Penelope pouted. 'No use young lady it's not going to happen.' Emily quipped back quickly.

'Right me and Em are going to go and get that wheelchair while Derek here helps you into some sweats.'

'Oh are you now?'

'I am indeed baby girl.' He pulled out a pair of his that he knew she loved to doss in at his place and approached the bed. 'I know you like these ones.'

'I do.' She smiled. She put her hand in his open palm and slid of the bed slowly. Standing was still a bit of an issue for her as was walking but as long as she had the right support she was perfectly fine. 5 minutes later she was still standing but exhaustedly. She was changed and ready to go, and as she was about to plonk down on the bed Hotch and Emily came back in with a wheelchair.

'Your carriage awaits.' Hotch said with a smile.

'Come on then baby girl.' Derek said taking her hand in his and helping her over to the wheelchair. They watched her sit down gingerly and then she looked over her shoulder at Hotch and big smile gracing her features.

'Well? What are you waiting for then?'

'Okay okay we are going.' Hotch said stepping aside and allowing Derek to push.

'So how does fresh air feel?' Derek asked as he pushed her through the open doors into the afternoon sun moments later.

'Amazing.' She smiled what appeared to be her first proper smile in the last couple of days. They walked over to where two benches faced each other. Emily said on one with her leg up and Hotch and Derek shared the other.

'4 days and you can have as much sun as you want Pen.'

'That is promising.'

'It's better to hear that tone of voice Penelope.'

'I feel better.'

'Well then it definitely was a good idea to bring you out.' Hotch looked around and smiled at the ball of fur running towards them at lightning speed. 'First surprise fast approaching.'

'Pardon?' Penelope said confused but then her eyes widened as Clooney skidded to a halt in front of her. 'Clooney... what are you doing here?' She said as she bent as far forward as she could and petted the dog.

'I brought him at these two men's request.' Fran said as she took the remaining gap next to Hotch.

'Aw thank you. How did you know he'd help brighten my day?'

'Because it's Clooney and he loves you baby girl.' Penelope smiled at him, but then sat back slowly to ease the pain. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just back pains from leaning forward.' She looked at them. 'Get that worry off your faces right this minute. Please.'

They all complied and then Hotch stood. 'Okay so I am going to get surprise number 2.'

'Oh I get 2 do I?'

'Oh definitely.' He winked and then walked away.

'It's definitely a lot better to see you away from those 4 walls Penelope.'

'Yeah it feels a lot better I must admit. I can't wait to wake up in a proper bed.'

'It'll be my bed P.'

'I can't do that handsome.'

'Don't want to hear it Pen. I have the room, less stairs and places for everyone to stay when they are lending a hand.'

'And Pen before you say it we all want to be there so you are not snatching our lives away.'

'No plus you have me.' Fran said giving Penelope a reassuring smile.

'How did I know I could count on you lot to look on me?'

'Because we love you.' Emily smiled and then looked out to the park. 'This was a good day to come out.' She said as she turned her attention back to the others and turned so she was seated upright with her feet down. 'Second surprise is now fast approaching girlie!'

Penelope looked up from where she was playing with the plaster for the IV on her hand was and began to laugh as Hotch approached with 5 ice cream's. 'Well you are out to spoil me eh?'

'Only the best for you baby girl.'

'Here you go Pen. Chunky monkey for us all.' Hotch said evoking laughs from them all. 'Do not mock Ben and Jerry's!'

'Oh we won't!'

'No its just I think we never thought we would hear the day that you would say chunky monkey boss man.'

'One time only will you hear that so lap it up.'

They sat around eating the ice cream, lapping up the time away from the hospital room. JJ, Reid and Rossi were stuck in the office filling out the mass amount of paper work that was left to do. So for now it remained the 5 of them and Clooney. Derek and Hotch had decided to take it upon themselves to wear the poor thing out before Fran had to take him home, the women sat and watched amused as the men began to tire before the excitable ball of fluff.

'How is it possible to wear out Derek Morgan?' Emily asked, her attention still on the three playing a mass game of run around.

'It's called being stuck in a hospital for most of his life with me.'

'Don't start Penelope... Derek wants to be here. You really think you could keep him away? I couldn't and I'm his mother!' Penelope weakly smiled but then her face dropped completely and went a deathly worrying white. 'Penelope? Penelope what's wrong?'

'I don't feel so good.' Was all she said as she continued to stare.

'Let's get you in.'

'No just get her away from me.'

'Who?'

'Her.' She said pointing to the approaching figure.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Emily was straight up and using her crutches was taking large strides towards Clara as she approached smugly.

'What the hell are you here for?' Was all she said as she blocked Clara's striding path.

'I came to see how Penelope is.' Clara admitted innocently.

'Excuse me?'

'Well my friend is in hospital I wanted to see if she was okay, help out.'

'You are really delusional you know that.'

'No, but I don't see why you can't step aside on your crutches and let me see her Emily.'

'How dare you even think of coming after everything.' Emily began to raise her voice which got Hotch's and Derek's attention. 'Why are you really here?'

'Well my boyfriend is never home, I never see him and Penelope is hurt.'

'Boyfriend?' Emily looked up and laughed. 'You really are out of your mind.'

'What's going on here?' Hotch asked.

'She came to see if Penelope is okay.'

'Oh what Clara? Trying to get in Derek's good books?'

'It's not going to work.' Derek said coldly.

'But baby, I'm trying.' She placed an assiduous hand on Derek's shoulder only to have it whacked off again.

'Do not baby me. I told you I never wanted to see you again.'

'Yes but I thought maybe if I make amends baby then we could kick start what we had.'

'Emily you were right she's delusional .' Derek said, he then looked over to Penelope in time to see her wipe her eyes then shift in the seat. He felt his heart break at the pain that Penelope was feeling right now. Both from the accident and from the woman in front of her. 'Oh why did you really come? I mean really? Was it to hurt Penelope again? To really ram the knife in?'

'No. I came to see you.'

The conversation began to get more and more heated, Clara fully aware of Penelope's attention on her, so she played it. She touched Derek when she could; she pulled the right faces when it was necessary and all in the art of hurting one person.

'You really are a piece of work Clara.' Emily spat out after noticing all the little things.

'Clara didn't that arrest tell you something?' Hotch asked.

'No, well actually yes it did. It helped me see what I want in life... That involves Derek.'

'What if I don't want to be in it? I actually have everything I need now.'

'You will want to be... just let me see Penelope please.' She said with put on emotion.

'No! Not after the stunt you pulled.' Anger now definitely evident in his voice now.

'Oh that was ages ago.' She sighed, rolling her eyes.

'So you think that because it was a while ago it's immediately forgotten?'

'Well yeah... I mean she looks pretty over it all.'

'I seriously cannot believe you.' Emily said annoyed.

'Clara do you know how much damage you did?' Hotch asked intrigued to the answer.

'Oh she's fine!'

'No, she's not fine.'

'Okay what did I do?'

'She spent the following 4 days on alert because her breathing wouldn't sort itself out. She spent the next two weeks on double the amount of pain relief because the pressure you caused on her chest was causing her too much pain.'

'Oh you're over exaggerating.'

'Hardly.' Emily said before turning around and going over to Penelope. Leaving Hotch and Derek to finish Clara off. 'Hey Pen, you okay?' She asked as she got back to the benches.

'Why is she here?'

'She wants to speak to you.'

'Oh, does she realise I don't want to see her?'

'Slowly getting that idea into her head.'

'So that's Clara?' Fran asked.

'Yep the one and only Clara Thompson.'

'I'm saying this once but I don't like her at all.'

'How can you tell?'

'I'm good at first impressions and from what I've heard and am witnessing right now she has just illustrated beautifully why I do not like her.'

'Fran Morgan I know from that face that you are itching to have a go.' Penelope said seeing the same facial expression that Derek gets when he is about to let hell rip through.

'I will if you don't mind.'

'Leave it... if they don't get through then maybe but I don't want you to get involved as well.'

'Only if that's what you want Penelope.'

'Thank you.'

They continued to watch as both men snapped back, while Clara continually pointed to Penelope, making certain things be made coherently clear, while she continually touched Derek until it was too much.

Penelope pushed herself out of the chair and stood up right. 'Penelope where do you think you are going?' Fran said as both her and Emily jumped up from their seats.

'I can't stand this anymore I need to get away.'

'You can hardly stand let alone walk.'

'I don't care, I'll make it.'

'Penelope! Sit!' Emily bellowed, catching Hotch's and Derek's attention once again.

'No!'

'Pen please what are you doing?' Derek said as he ran and got closer.

'I'm going back inside.'

'Baby girl let one of us take you back in.'

'No, she's successfully done it again!'

'No she hasn't. Please Pen I'm begging you. I don't want you hurt anymore.'

'Well I'm going to be until she's completely gone but it's never going to happen.' Penelope began to sob, emotions running wild. The day meant to make her feel loved and special completely ruined by the one person that should be yesterday's trash. She suddenly stopped crying as Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her close, knowing that soon she would need to rest he wanted to get calm and back inside.

'Come on baby girl.' He kissed her head until she finally pulled away.

'I'm so sick of this one person.'

'Well she's leaving.'

'I want to see what she has to say first.'

'P, are you sure?'

'Yep.' Everyone was soon in for a surprise. Derek took Penelope's hand, knowing full well that she was about to release the side that was rarely put on display. They walked across the grass towards Hotch and Clara.

'Oh Penelope I'm so glad t...'

'Stop the nice act Clara... it's just not going to work.'

'I don't know what you mean. I was worried.'

'So worried you left it three weeks to turn up?'

'Well what I did those weeks ago was pretty unforgivable but now...'

'But now what?' You think you can swan in and take your place here in these lives?'

'Well Derek is my boyfriend.' Derek sniggered at this, and continued to hold Penelope's hand. 'And I don't want any animosity between us.'

'There is always going to be animosity between us.'

'But why? I mean we can work over it?'

'Work over the fact you ruined my life? Made me wish at times that I was dead? That I was so alone in the world? Work out the fact that you made me question my place in my own family?' She laughed slightly. 'You have got to be kidding me right?'

'I'm sorry if I made you feel them, but I didn't mean it?'

'Oh so threatening me, snide comments at me, you're two faced behaviour, all meant nothing?'

'No...'

'Of course it did! I want to know one thing from you Clara... What did I ever do to you?' Penelope asked her with a surprisingly clear and steady voice, pure anger running wild.

'I...I...' Clara stumbled for the words.

'Well?'

'I hated you for how Derek always placed you first. I hated you for how everyone looked out for you. What I want to know is what made you so fucking damn special!'

'I don't know either why don't you ask them?'

'Pen is kind, fun, loving, affectionate, would do anything for everyone's happiness including someone she doesn't like much.' Hotch making it perfectly clear that the last one was about Clara.

'Basically Clara Penelope is everything I have been made aware of that you are not.' Derek added the final part.

'You know what I wished you died Penelope, that way my life would still be running smoothly and how it should be.'

'Well Clara... I wish I had died too until I realised that everything you put me through was for nothing. I had a family regardless of whatever you said or did. Sometimes we just don't get what we wish for... and F.Y.I life is never smooth.' With that final comment Penelope turned and began to walk about slowly and on her own until she felt Derek next to her, he took her hand in his left hand whilst putting his right arm around her waist for extra stability.

'I'm proud of you baby girl.'

'Really?'

'Yeah me too Penelope.' Hotch said standing on her other side.

'Well I'll make you even prouder... I think I need something for the pain now.'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'She's finally asleep.' Derek said as he left the room and went towards the seats that sat Emily, Hotch and Fran.

'Is she okay?'

'She's in some pain but she feels better after confronting Clara.'

'What did she actually say?'

'She asked Clara out right why she didn't like her.'

'At the end of the day it seems it comes down to jealousy and a whole load of it.' Hotch finished still proud with how Penelope had finally had her say.

'Well that was clearly obvious.' Emily commented.

'I realised that I feel sick when that woman touches me.'

'Finally you see sense.'

'Like I said Pen's my one but I'm doubting whether or not she's ever going to let me back fully.'

'She will just give her time; Clara is making Penelope take 10 steps back. So we need to be extra vigilant.' They all sat around for another 2 hours and Derek was just getting up as the remaining three team members were walking down the corridor.

'Why are you all out here?' JJ asked worried.

'Pen's sleeping.'

'Again why are you out here?' She repeated, they usually stand in the room while Penelope slept so she was worried.

'We surprised Penelope, we took her outside, brought Clooney, got ice cream but then Clara turned up.'

'She did what.'

'She said she wanted to see Pen, Emily let rip so did me and Hotch. Then surprisingly Pen stood and went and let rip.'

'Penelope did?' Rossi said in disbelief. It was not unknown that Penelope was the most passive person ever, she would rather let things slide than yell.

'Yeah, I can't believe how sad Clara had made her feel.'

'We knew it was getting bad, since she threatened her things escalated.' JJ said sadly as she remembered how Penelope changed.

'That woman's going to keep coming back though.'

'Well if she does I am going against Penelope's wishes and having my say.' Fran said with such determination, everyone looked slightly amused yet shocked, especially Derek. 'I'm sorry but I love Penelope too much. I immediately disliked that woman when I saw her and I saw how Penelope put up about 100 walls as soon as she spotted her.'

'No only that, Penelope went so white you wouldn't believe, she looked ill and all she wanted to do was go. How is that fair? That Pen has to run and hide.'

'This is all my fault.'

'Derek you dare start the blame game!' Fran warned. 'You are never too old for a good hiding.' That made everyone laugh. 'Penelope obviously doesn't blame you and she should be the one that you look for such an action out off. Not anyone else. She loves you end of.' Fran ended with a sweet smile.

'Right now that Derek just got telling off, shall we go get food?' Everyone agreed. 'Okay Derek go back into her. I'll take everyone but Emily and Fran.' Hotch said.

Derek walked back in aloneand saw that Penelope was staring out of the window, laying her side, her hands tucked up under her face.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey handsome.' She said sleepily.

'How's the pain now?'

'They're all good... Come here.' She whispered. Derek leant forward. 'Closer.'

'What is this about?' He said as he got closer.

'I do not blame you handsome, and I love you, no denying it. Yes I hurt because of how our relationship shifted but you weren't to blame. Clara is, if she hadn't come along we would still be fooling ourselves.'

He smiled. 'You heard?'

'Yup, even your mom threatening you... God I love that woman.'

'Well that is a good thing eh Penelope?' Came the voice from the door. Penelope looked over her shoulder. 'How you feeling now?'

'A lot better. Just want to get out now.'

'I'd say that I can discharge you tomorrow Penelope.' The doctor said holding her chart. He looked up to see the disbelief as she sat up. 'Well your boss spoke to me about how you handled everything outside today and I feel that with the right rest, attention and medication you will fine. If anything you'll be doing what you're doing here so I see no need to keep you in.' Penelope smiled largely. 'I'll sort your discharge papers for you and someone can sign them tomorrow. I'll change you bandages and we'll have you out of here by 10 tomorrow morning.' He smiled accepted thanks and left after attaching the chart to the end of the bed.

'Ahh baby girl I take it that's music to your ears.'

'Oh most definitely.' She said, still with the smile.

'Well as of tomorrow, I am going to have a house full.'

'Well Morgan it's good to know you have multiple guest bedrooms.'

'I should say so.' He smiled, happy to get his baby girl home. 'Mom you're sticking around right?'

'I am indeed.' She looked at Penelope who was about to object. 'I'm sorry Penelope, I am. Do not argue with me. Plus Derek and Hotch have to go back to work Monday so it's only right a healthy person can help you and Emily during the day.'

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'No thanks required. I want you up and running as much as the others do.' She smiled. 'How about we pack up everything you don't need and me and JJ get some clean stuff and take to Derek's place ready.'

'Would you mind?'

'Not at all.'

'Pen we need to sort the scary films out.'

'Scary films?' Fran said slightly confused.

'These girls are going to sit around all day watching mushy films and just for me and Hotch are going to watch scary films.'

'Nightmare on Elm Street.'

'Pen!' Derek scolded.

'What is it with that film you two?'

Penelope and Derek looked at one another. Simultaneously going. 'Nothing.'

'You're lying. Pen it's written all over your face.' Emily observed, knowing Penelope too well. 'Spill it!'

'No.'

'Pen!'

'No.'

'Derek!'

'No.'

'Are we going to need to beat it out of you?'

'Hey I'm fragile enough!'

'Okay we'll just beat Morgan.'

'No, I will never tell. Sworn to secrecy are we.' He said with a smirk on his face. 'It's nothing that you need to know about anyway. Me and Pen's privacy should stay exactly that, private.'

Emily raised her eyebrow. 'Fine but I have a month to grill Pen when you aren't around.'

'If she tells I'll turn my back on her.' He said trying to stifle a laugh.

'No you wouldn't. You love me too much.'

'Plus you break her heart; I'll break your legs.' Emily said smiling innocently.

'Ma, are you not going to help me out here?'

'Nope.'

Ma!'

'Sorry, I take a step down here.' She said laughing.

'Well you know I would never turn my back on Pen.' He looked at Penelope who was looking around laughing. 'Just our secret eh?'

She nodded and looked Emily dead in the eyes. 'It's nothing bad though.'

'Well if it's not tell us.'

'Would you tell us private stuff about you and Hotch?' Penelope quipped back with an impish grin on her face.

'Point taken. Emily Prentiss backs down.'

Derek and Penelope looked at one another again and then high fived. 'Good going baby girl.'


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

**---------------------------------------------**

'Now sit baby girl.'

'Yes Sir.' Penelope replied cheerfully, as she sat down slowly. She was finally out of the hospital and although not home she was indeed out and in place that felt like home.

'So Penelope are you going to rest?'

'Well the amount of pain pills I'm on I think I get no choice in the matter.' She answered innocently.

'I'm sure you of all people would find a way around even that.' Hotch commented.

'No I'll be good this time.'

'Can you promise on that?'

'Penelope promise and if you want to be ultra childlike pinkie promise.' She said sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow.

'Okay Penelope Garcia we hold you to that.'

'Knew you would do.'

'So where are the others?'

'They are coming don't worry.' Just as Hotch said that his phone rang. 'Hotchner.' They watched his expression drop. 'Okay, we'll be right there.' He closed the phone and ran a hand over his head.

'What's wrong?'

'Major case in Texas...needs the attention of us immediately. Strauss is only allowing Emily and Penelope time off. We all need to be there.'

'Can they not send another team?' Derek practically moaned. He wanted to spend some time with his baby girl, not be off catching the psychopaths, or stalkers, or anything that reminded him of the evil in the world. He felt more needed here than anywhere else.

'They're all on cases.'

'Okay so when Em get's here, she can sleep in the spare room, how about we get you in bed baby girl?'

'Yeah I think that's a wise idea.' She said tiredly and slightly disappointed, she wanted her Adonis more than anything at the moment. She began to stand and felt his arms help her and she smiled. Derek Morgan was getting good at just being there. 'I'm going to say this once and I want you to take it with complete seriousness.' Penelope said when she was standing.

'What's that Penelope?' Hotch asked.

'I can hack my own system with my laptop, so use me.'

'Penelope...'

'No! I'll be sitting down, preferably nearly hibernated with pillows but I can type, and if I can help then that makes me a happy woman.'

'Penelope, we are not going to ask you.'

'You know I'm the only the tech in that whole building more than willing to actually dig.'

'She's got a point.'

'I don't care.' He looked at Penelope who was shooting him daggers with her eyes. 'Fine, but only if we are stuck in the mud.'

'Good boss man.'

'Now go and get ready, I'll bring in some pills in a minute.'

'Thanks.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

**4 days later**

'You okay there Pen?' Emily asked as she came out into Derek's garden.

'Yeah, just trying to readjust a pillow, nothing difficult.'

'Sure I don't mind helping.'

'Em you have done nothing but flitter about me helping, relax. I'm not the only one who needs to heal.'

'I know but...'

'No buts Miss Prentiss. Sit that bum down and chill. Like I'm being made to.'

'Fran certainly loves you.'

'Hmm you think?'

'Yeah, plus I don't think I know.'

Penelope laughed. 'You know the most annoying thing about all this?'

'You're no longer independent... you have a temporary dependency on pain pills? Living with Derek...the man you love?'

'Will you get out of my head please?'

'I know you too well. I also know how to read you.'

'Oh and?'

'You're going to be needing a pill soon, when that pain in your back gets too much.'

'You're scary you know that.'

'Not scary... I just know you Penelope Garcia.' Emily said with a smile.

'I'm not going anywhere just yet.' Penelope replied, she was lapping up the weather after being stuck inside for over 3 weeks she loved the ability to lounge outside for lengthy times without disruptions.

'Me neither.'

They sat around until Penelope called it quits. Emily decided to join Penelope, it wasn't new for them to share a bed, all they were doing was sleeping off a new round of pain relief. Emily not so much but her chest still caused her pain and she didn't like Penelope being alone for the most part.

Fran helped Penelope onto the bed, and then pulled the quilt down ready for Penelope to lay down. She watched as the blonde headed woman breathed in and sighed.

'Penelope, everything okay?' A nod was her answer. 'You sure?'

'I don't know.'

'Want to talk?' Penelope looked up and saw the look Fran was giving her; it was the same one her mom had given her when she wanted to talk things out. 'Come on talk. What's it about?'

'Derek.'

'Hmm I thought so.' Penelope looked at Fran with shocked eyes. 'Penelope, are you worried that Derek will just fall out of love with you? That one day he just won't love you and you've ruined your friendship? Are you worried that you aren't the type of woman he goes for?'

'I guess so.'

'You're scared?'

'Yes.' She whispered.

'Well let me tell you some things. The last time I heard my son so scared in his whole life when he rang me about the crash was when you were shot. There have been 6 years that I have known about you, yet even though I hadn't properly met you, all Derek would talk about when he was home was you. The wonder woman in his life. 6 years? Doesn't that kind of tell you something?' Penelope still looked at her with shock. 'As for you not being his type of woman, you are. You challenge him, you love unconditionally, you know when his hurt, you give him everything he needs as and when he needs it. You Penelope Garcia are my sons everything.'

'But...'

'You question that after the last 5 months?'

'Well Clara made me question too much. Is it just that simple to fall into his arms and have a happy ending?'

'Yes it is that simple because Clara knew immediately the threat you posed and she had to eliminate you. She knew that you would give your all for Derek to be happy so she played it but you shouldn't let her deter you. She knew that you were Derek's from the beginning. Derek knew somewhere in his stubborn body and mind that he wanted you and only you.' She saw Penelope smile. 'I think you deserve a happy ever after, so you go for it. I've seen you and Derek embrace a lot lately so just keep it going. You two will never fall out of love.'


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Be quiet though...she hasn't been sleeping too well.'

Derek pulled away from the door and looked at his mom worried. 'Why not?'

'Discomfort in her back...it's been playing up.' Fran watched the worry dance across her son's face, even though he was older; he was still as readable as though he was 9 years old again. 'The doctor reassured it's all normal, she's just on higher pain meds until it passes...' Seeing he didn't believe. 'It's just her healing, now go to her, she's missed you baby.' Fran encouraged, it had been just over 3 weeks since most of the team had been dragged off to Texas to help catch a very careful sociopath.

Derek opened the bedroom door slowly, finding the room darkened with shut blinds and curtains drawn shut he used his eyesight the best he could. He made out the familiar figure in the bed and smiled warmly. It was then he realised how much he had truly missed her. He took his shoes off, as well as his socks and jeans and t shirt. He gently got into the bed next to Penelope and pulled her close to him. He heard her stir but whispered to her and then felt her turn, his arms still wrapped firmly around her; he smiled again at how right it felt to have her head resting on his chest. He breathed in the one scent that made everything he had seen while away melt into nothing in an instance.

'Mm...you're home...finally.' Penelope said sleepily, he knew her eyes weren't open as she spoke.

'That I am baby girl.' He kissed her head the best he could. 'Go back to sleep I'm not going anywhere. Nowhere at all.'

'Don't.' She said groggily. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too goddess but I'm back.'

'Good.' She said and then snuggled in more. Not before long her breathing changed and he knew she was back to sleep again. Soon after exhaustion claimed Derek and he closed his eyes and fell asleep happily.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When he woke again, he no longer had her head on his chest; her side of the bed was empty and cold. He sat up and ran a hand over his face, trying to shift the lasting effects of a good sleep. He got out of the bed and put is clothes back on, as soon as the door was opened he heard her laughter and he felt himself warm that she was safe and happy once again.

'Penelope...you dare.' Fran warned.

'Dare what?' Came Penelope's reply innocently.

'It is reasons like this which cause your back to hurt.' Fran said, Derek took note of the motherly tone to his mom's voice and it warmed his heart that his mother gave so much affection to Penelope.

Penelope laughed slightly again. 'I just want to help.'

'Well you can help by going and resting.'

'I've done that part.'

'Is someone ignoring mamma Morgan's requests?' Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yes she is...now Penelope go.' Penelope pouted her lips. 'No...I am not falling for it missy... now go out in that garden and sit.'

'Fine.'

'Come on baby girl.' Derek said taking her hand and leading her out the door. Standing on the patio he pulled her close. 'God I've missed you.' He said drawing in more of her scent.

'I've missed you too, more than you'll know hot stuff.'

'Mom told me your backs been playing up...'

'...doctor said its where my muscles and things are healing, it's all okay.'

'And the chest?'

'Still hurts if I breathe in too deeply and I can't stay sitting up for too long still but I'm getting there.' She then smiled teasingly. 'Only another 5 weeks and I get signed back at work though.'

'5 weeks?' He asked confused. 'I thought Hotch forced you off for a month?'

'That's Hotch, this is the doctor talking...and too be honest, I don't think work would go down to well, not if I'm still getting the pains I am, and sitting all day would not be wise...'

'I'm shocked...is my baby girl listening for once?'

'I am...I came too close to not being able to walk, I am not running the risk of it happening...plus I think your mom would restrain me...' Derek began to laugh. 'I now know where you get it.'

'Would you listen Penelope and sit!' Fran said cheerfully from the door. 'I got you away from domestics and reaching now sit! Mamma Morgan knows best.'

'Yes you do Fran and I am going right now.' Penelope answered as she allowed Derek to lead her to one of the chairs that was now pimped out with cushions and pillows.

'You weren't joking about hibernating.' He teased as she sat. 'Does it do the job?'

'It certainly does handsome.' Fran stayed by the door and watched as Derek did his best to make sure Penelope was truly rested and comfortable. She smiled when she realised Derek had it all covered. Penelope was getting the help off the one person she had wanted for the last 3 weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** So I know it's a little short...my muse has done a runner from me....hopefully it will come back soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

The click of the door could be heard, so could the rattle of a key as it tried to turn, then came a mass of banging. Derek stood by the door recognising the familiar figure that was struggling hard to get in. He saw the frustration grow, he approached the door with a half grin on his face, this was going to be fun.

'Can I help you?' He said, blocking the way into the house.

Clara looked at him, frustration burning in her eyes. 'What the hell baby?'

'Can I help you?' He repeated calmly, he knew this was coming, he knew Penelope and Fran were listening. He was going to play this along.

'Let me in baby, come on.'

'Can I help you?' Now he sounded like a broken record, and he didn't care in the slightest, he'd been back a week and had been enjoying looking after his baby girl.

'Derek please let me in; I mean we were practically leaving together for Christ sake.'

'_Were_... see the tense it's in? It's the past.'

'Derek baby why isn't my key working?'

'Try this.' He said avoiding answering her questions. He passed her the old lock. 'That'll work.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Why are you here?' He answered back with a question. 'Didn't I make myself clear? Didn't Emily or JJ? Or Hotch? Oh did Penelope not make it clear either?'

'I think we need to discuss our relationship baby.'

Derek let out a hearty laugh. 'Are you for real? Our relationship? What relationship?'

'Us... the me and you relationship...'

'No... there is no me and you.'

Clara's face dropped. 'What do you mean?'

Before Derek could answer he felt a hand on his back. 'Derek you've done your part, let me.' Fran said. 'Go help Penelope out.'

'Oh...so she's living with you now?' Derek nodded happily. 'So does she know she broke my life? Made me live through hell?'

Derek went to talk but Fran stepped in. 'Listen to me young lady, I don't care who you are or what you are but you dare speak to my family like that again and you will have more than me to answer to.' Fran turned to Derek and shot him a look. 'Go!' She said hastily. Derek knew not to argue and complied. 'Now, you say your life has been hell...what about what you did? The problems you caused? The lives you nearly destroyed?' Clara went to speak up. 'If you interrupt you have no manners at all...' Clara closed her mouth. 'Now I want you to leave, if you come back you will have a restraining slapped down so hard you won't know what's hit you...have I made my actions clear?'

'You can't do that.'

'Oh, there are enough witnesses, federal agents and medical staff for the most that add to the evidence against you and it will be used. Now I think you should leave...there is nothing here for you anymore.'

Clara clearly angered, left not wanting to endure the actions threatened to her. Fran smiled sweetly as ever as she watched the figure retreating, when she entered the front room again she found Penelope and Derek play fighting over the control.

'Now now children.' She said as she carried on to the kitchen stifling a laugh at her son's actions with Penelope.

'So...?' Derek said called out as he stood.

'So what?'

'What did you say?'

'I simply threatened her with a restraining order.'

'Ah a woman after my own heart is your mom handsome.' Penelope said as she followed him into the kitchen.

'Good to it Penelope, she is nothing but trouble. I am glad you never brought her home.'

'Now I know why I didn't bring her home, full stop.'

'Lunch anyone?' Fran asked as though her mild confrontation with Clara was a normal everyday occurrence. When she got no reply she turned to see Derek and Penelope just staring. 'Penelope go and rest, Derek go and force her, I'll make lunch.'

'I'm done resting, let's do something fun.'

'Like?'

'Going to the B.A.U.'

'Why would we do that?'

'Because I know Hotch will kick up...' Penelope said with a twist of mischief in her smile. 'Then we can go out for lunch, I mean Emily's at Hotch's so we get her, and make it a family thing.'

'Good idea.'

'Plus it saves Fran from cooking again!'

'I don't mind.'

'I don't care; you've done too much for me lately. As much as I appreciate it, I think it's time you had a break too.' Penelope said with a smile. Derek smiled at how his best friend and his mom got along so effortlessly. 'And Hotch and Derek won't let me do much so I'll be relaxing, and not doing anything I shouldn't be doing. Do we have a deal?'

'Deal.' Fran compromised she knew Penelope would not give up. 'But I want you doing nothing but lounging around for the next couple of days... I know your back is hurting, you can't hide it from me.' Fran shot her a knowing smile as she exited the room.

'You do it too often you know that.'

'Do what?' Penelope answered completely angelic.

'You know what sweetness. Now let's get ready and go out.' He said taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minute later Derek was walking into the building hand in hand with Penelope. Emily was behind with Fran smiling at what the pair had done unconsciously. When they reached the bull pen they saw Hotch and Rossi talking in Hotch's office, JJ looking over files and Reid filling out paperwork.

'Hey kid.' Derek said to Reid. He looked up and smiled instantly. 'Up for lunch?'

'Uh... yeah sure.'

'Good, Penelope's idea so you have to come.' Derek said as Penelope approached his desk and sat down at it. Emily was now seating at her desk with Fran nearby and Derek was perched on his desk. They heard and door open and waited.

'Penelope Garcia! Emily Prentiss! Derek Morgan! What the hell are you doing here.' He looked at Fran. 'Afternoon Fran.'

'Afternoon Hotch.' Fran said trying hard not to laugh.

'Oh why hello to you too boss man.'

'I want to know what you are doing here when I specifically said not to come to work.'

'Lunch?' Was all Penelope came out with, flashing a smile she knew would win him over.

'Now?'

'No in twenty years... of course now!'

'Don't get funny with me Penelope.' Hotch warned playfully.

She stifled a laugh as she spoke. 'Oh... I was hoping to render you speechless again.' She said with a bigger smile.

'Oh you do everyday...' He said with laughter in his eyes. 'I'm just better prepared to think faster around you.'

'I think we all are.' Emily dropped in, getting eager agreements and laughs off everyone.

'Okay someone get JJ and we will head off.' Hotch and Rossi headed off the landing and down the stairs to the awaiting crowd. After what was witnessed they knew that Penelope Garcia was well and truly back on form, her sense of humour had been slightly lacking since the crash but now she was back with full force.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**6 Months Later**

Although roughly 182 days had passed, the time couldn't have gone faster. Having finally left them alone after the threat posed by Fran Morgan, Clara was never heard of again. Penelope had looked her up in her magical ways when she had finally be allowed back to work and had found that she now resided in Utah. Derek almost threw a party when he had learnt just how far away she was. Penelope had laughed heavily at his reaction. That day he had picked her up in his arms, kissed her with a mind blowing kiss, full to extremities with passion and love and looked her in the eyes after while saying that now he could officially make the wrongs right.

Emily and Hotch were now publicly engaged with an overwhelming Strauss blessing, Hotch had guessed Rossi had something to do with her eagerness at letting each of the three couples keep both their relationships and their jobs. As for JJ and Reid, there was certainly something going on between the young pair but neither would admit it. Penelope and Derek could've sworn once that they had seen them out holding hands but didn't raise the matter, for pure embarrassment would occur for Reid. They wanted them to tell them in their own time.

Derek and Penelope were now living together, much to his mother's happiness and were joint parents to Clooney, the dog that loved Penelope as much as his master if not more. The house was always full of colour, of laughter, of happiness, of love and most importantly of life. There was never a dull moment at the humble abode of Derek and Penelope, or 'Penerek' as it had been named by JJ and Emily on a drunken night. The place held the saying 'mi casa o su casa' for everyone that was classed as family or admirable friends.

'Baby girl…it's late… turn those babies off and get that fine arse out of here.'

'Okay handsome…bare with me.' She bargained with him as she sorted the computers out.

'Now!' He said almost Hotch like, but when she looked at him she saw the massive smile his face was carrying and she couldn't help but tease.

'Whoa…who's be taking lessons of Hotch eh?' Derek laughed. 'Right I am done!' She said when all screens turned completely black.

'Good…now let's go.'

34 minutes later, Derek drove past their place without stopping or slowing.

'Erm…handsome… crazy as it may be but that place back there is our home.' He remained silent. 'What are you up to?' She inquired profiling him in her own Penelope Garcia way.

'Now that would be telling wouldn't it?' He joked, not wanting to tell her anything that would give away anything.

'Well yes…hence why I asked.' She replied tiredly.

'I know you're tired but I have something to show you.' He gave her a grin and she complied without further questions. He continued to drive, making conversation about everything but the journey they were doing. He made her laugh and she made him laugh. Even living together they never ran out of things to talk about, even working together didn't make conversation dry up, there was always something the two of them found to discuss and that was a major thing they loved about one another, that was one of the things that they had loved when were just 'friends'.

After what felt like forever, Derek pulled up in front of a place that was not that rare to the teams experience. Penelope looked out at the beach and then a Derek.

'Just come with me baby girl.' He said, a mix of emotions playing in his voice, ones she couldn't quite understand or depict.

She got out of the car. 'What is this about?'

'Stop asking questions and just wait and see.' She sighed and took his hand, his big bear like hand wrapped around her little hand gracefully. He flashed a smile and took her to a clearing. There in front of them were lit candles all around.

'Derek how the hell…'

'I have my ways as well goddess.' He turned to her. 'Do you like?'

'I love it…it's so romantic.' She said looking at the candles that were strewn randomly on an area of the sand. 'But why?'

'Penelope, I will forever regret myself for what I put you through, for what happened to us, I will forever be making it up to you but you have taken me back into your life, and loved me completely unselfishly, you loved me unconditionally, no boundaries involved, and you make me a happier man everyday I wake up and see you next to me, whether it be you asleep facing me or you head resting on my chest. The best sight ever is you. I will love you for eternity and I hope you can see that I have tried everything to the best of my abilities to prove to you that I have made the wrongs right.' He looked at her, holding her gaze as he reached in his pocket. 'Baby girl will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

Penelope left his gaze and looked at the ring. 'Oh my good God.' Was all she said, she knew one day she wanted to marry Derek but she hadn't anticipated so soon. Her mind clocking over, she realized if she didn't answer soon she would worry Derek into a sense of a negative answer. Looking in his eyes again she smiled. 'You've made the wrongs right handsome.'

'I take that as a yes then?'

'A definite yes!'

------------------------------------------

_The end_

------------------------------------------

Okay, so I know the chapter is rather short but if I carried on I would lose the plot completely and my muse would run forever!… this way our favourite pairing are together and happy! Which is how it should be.

Thank you for your continual support!


End file.
